


Dual Blood

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding in Midgard, in the guise of a woman, Loki’s past finally catches up with him. A lifetime of heartbreak and anger, betrayal and pain, but also a love so deep it will cross borders and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dual Blood  
  
By: Monkan  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology.  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Warning: M/M, Preg, Rape, Kidnapping, etc.

Full Summary: Hiding in Midgard, in the guise of a woman, Loki’s past finally catches up with him. A lifetime of heartbreak and anger, betrayal and pain, but also a love so deep it will cross borders and time.

A/N: Update rate will depend on the interest. So let me know if you want to know what happens next, otherwise it will be when it happens.

 

_~ Prologue ~_

The peaceful morning at the restaurant was disturbed when the door opens and she knew it was over. Unconsciously she pulled her loose sweater closer to her body before she heard heavy – and determined – footsteps coming closer to her lonely corner. Even when the shadow of the new arrival fell over her, she continued to nurse the hot chocolate in her hands. It was with a tight chest that she let out a sigh before looking up at the man she knew was standing there. 

Piercing blue eyes took in her every movement, not even a smile after all the months since they last had seen each other. It wasn’t like they were strangers, far from it, but circumstances had changed.

The man, who didn’t look older than 25, sat down in front of her and continued to stare at her with sad and bitter eyes.

One of the workers came up to their table and put a plate with a fresh bagel in front of her. “Is everything okay, Nic?” the waitress asked. “Do you know this man?”

Nic looked up at the woman and gave a grim smile. “Yes. I know him. Don’t worry, Laura.”

The waitress gave the man a good once-over before putting her hand on Nic’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “If he upsets you, just tell us and we will kick him out.”

She couldn’t suppress the chuckle, “I’ll remember that.” Laura gave the man a sharp glare before walking away.

“Nic?” the man asked at the same moment she raised her cup to sip the hot, sweet liquid.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It’s short for ‘Nicole’.”

The man nodded slowly. “You’ve changed.”

Nic put down her cup, “So have you.” She looked right into his eyes, her green wary eyes searching for any hint. “Are you here alone? Or did you bring all the warriors from the nine realms?”

“Only me,” he whispered. “I needed to see you.” His eyes fell to the table before looking out the large window. It was a quiet morning with a slight chill before the sun started to warm everything up with its blazing beams. “I never stopped thinking about you and I’m sorry for hurting you. I was foolish. I didn’t see what was going on, in a way I didn’t want to admit what was going on. I took everything for granted and you paid the price for it.” His ranting stopped suddenly with a deep breath. His eyes stared at her midsection which was hidden behind her large sweater and folded arms. “Can I see?”

She looked at him for what felt like minutes before slowly parting her arms and uncovering her pregnant stomach. The shirt which had been comfortable mere months ago, was sitting on the border of being too tight now. As if fallen under a spell, the man’s eyes softened and grew teary. Feeling uncomfortable, Nic pulled up her sweater and shivered from the shift in temperature. 

This time they sat silent for several minutes before his eyes shifted up to her face.

“Will you tell me?”

It was a question she had anticipated for, but it still felt strange to hear those words coming from this man who had not long ago been an arrogant, ego-centric warrior on the brink of becoming a ruler.

“What do you want to know?”

His eyes bore into her soul. “Everything.” He said firmly. “I want to hear everything, Loki.”

Nic, or Loki, as she once had been known as, looked straight at him. As if she could see his very soul, Loki always could, “Not here.” She said finally. “There are things that I want to know. Do you have a place to stay, somewhere private?”

He nodded, “Yes. I’m staying with some friends and there is room enough for Jormungand to have privacy.”

Nic stood up slowly. Moving carefully before she was free of the table and chair. “Let’s go then.”

The only sign of their leaving was the sound of the bell at the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

_Stark Mansion_

Loki, or Nic as his female persona was called, walked slowly into the state-of-the-art mansion. His arms wrapped around his body to protect him from whatever lay ahead of him. He had learned the hard way that when you are not prepared for the worst, that’s when your darkest nightmare comes true.

Along the way he had put on the sweater he had had wrapped around his shoulder, to better hide his condition. He took in the luxury bar, the inviting furniture, the big screen monitor on the wall, the green plants decorating the room, the lavish view and even things he didn’t know what they were.

All the way to this place, Thor had been quiet, only asking now and then if he were okay or in need of something.

Frankly, this humble and considerate side of his brother was making him the most nervous. He had not even tried to touch him, or place his hands somewhere on his body. Something that was very unusual, considering Thor whole persona was to invading personal space.

The thunder God stood still by the doors as he watched Loki take in the _Stark Mansion_. The door across the room swished open and out walked Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark, the owner of _Stark Mansion_ , and also known as Iron Man.

“I didn’t know you were bringing company, big man.” Tony said as he walked in big confident steps up to Loki. “A beauty no less. How do you do, welcome to my mansion, my name is Tony Stark; anything you need for your comfort is yours.” He took Loki’s hand and kissed it.

Thor felt his temper begin to sizzle, “Are you not required somewhere else?” he ground out, trying to sound polite.

On the other hand, Tony was completely unfazed. “Not at the moment, and it would be rude not to greet a beauty of this magnitude. Now, can I get you anything to drink?”

Loki couldn’t help but let his lips curl into a tiny smile. “Juice, please. Apple if you have it.”

Tony gave Loki a charming smile before walking over to the bar. As he took down a glass and opened the fridge to get the Juice, the door behind Thor opened and in walked Natalia Romanova. She seized the unknown woman up from behind with her eyes, making Loki turn around slightly so she could make out the baby bump under the cloths.

“Hello,” Natalia smiled, “I do not believe that we have had the pleasure to meet. I’m Natalia.”

Loki took the hand which was offered. “Hello, I’m Nic.” he answered politely.

Natalia walked promptly over to Tony, “Another of your conquests? You did a real number this time.” She whispered to the rich genius.

“There you are completely wrong. I just met her just like you. She came with the big guy.”

The red head turned around to the blond God who was leading Nic over to a loveseat by the gigantic windows.

“Thor, huh.” Natalia snatched the glass of Juice from the bar and walked over to Nic, offering her the glass.

Loki muttered a low ‘thank you’ and accepted the glass. He sipped the cold liquid and sighed contently.

“So… how did you meet Thor?” asked Tony, walking over to them with a glass of scotch.

Swallowing, Loki looked out the window, “He found me in an old restaurant.”

“Is that so?” Tony’s voice trailed off before clearing his throat and looked at Thor. “Go to diners often?” he took a sip.

“How far along are you?” asked Natalia offhandedly.

“About 20 weeks,” Answered Nic without hesitation.

Tony choked on his drink. His eyes flew to Nic’s stomach and saw the tell-tale evidence.

“Boy or girl?” asked the assassin, hiding her amusement over Stark’s reaction.

Thor looked at Loki, wanting to know himself.

“A girl, I believe.” Loki hesitated, “and I think there are two of them.”

Natalia leaned over and hugged Nic gently, trying not to upset the tense woman any more than she already was. “Congratulations.” She whispered, her accent breaking through. “Forgive me if it’s none of my business but since Thor brought you here I’m guessing he’s the father?”

The nod that followed was all the answer Nic gave, and Thor let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“In that case, let me extend my congratulations also.” Tony said, overcoming his shock. He turned to Thor, “I must say, big guy, I didn’t think you had it in you. At least… not for another few years at least.”

Loki could see that where a similar comment would have set Thor of like a thunder bolt, he remained calm and collected. Although, he did see his fingers twitch. It was still enough to make Loki believe that his brother had really changed from the brute he used to be.

“Are we having a meeting that we were not aware of?” asked the tall American as he walked inside; followed by two short men with dark hair. One looked more worn out than the other.

“Guess what? Big guy here is going to be a father.” Tony spoke loudly across the room.

The worn man broke out in a grin as he put down the small package before extending his hand to the expecting woman, “I know we haven’t even been introduced but congratulations. My name is Bruce Banner.”

“Charmed.” Said Loki as they shook hands. “You can call me Nic.”

The other dark haired man nodded his head in greeting. “Clint.”

Tony raised his head and mentioned toward the American. “That fellow is Steve Rogers, and let me tell you that he’s well preserved for his age.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Loki said.

“So how did you score such a fine woman?” Tony asked, growing more curious by the second.

“Don’t tell me you are jealous?” Loki asked.

Tony scoffed. “I just think that a beauty like you is a waste on a muscle head like this fellow.” He pointed toward Thor. 

“Just admit it.” Steve commented as he leaned against the window. “You are jealous that someone else made the move on such a lovely lady before you.”

“Hardly.” Tony took a new sip. “So, Thor, what I really want to know is if this is a social call just to introduce your lovely lady, or is there some other reason behind this visit?”

Thor turned his eyes away from the others, only to look upon Loki. The light which filled the room melted into Loki’s leaner and smaller form. As a man, he had been handsome in his own right. As a woman, he was breathtaking. His face was serene and peaceful, finally relaxing into the softness of the loveseat. Thor had never understood the “glow” people talked about in pregnant women. Frankly, they had all been the same, but now he finally saw it. There was no other way to describe it. He watched as Banner offered to refill Loki’s glass and Natalia verbally hitting Tony about his lecherous ways, which he pointed out he liked to call gentlemanly ways.

“So,” Bruce said as he came back with the refilled Juice. “I know that it’s none of our business, but how did your meet Thor?”

Loki looked at Thor with a look that said he couldn’t run anymore. “I think you should introduce me again.”

With a deep breath, Thor stood up and walked behind Loki so that he could face everyone heads on. His fingertips rested against the top of the backrest of the seat.

“Everyone,” he began before stopping, trying to form the best way of saying it. “this is Loki, my brother and lover.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

” _Your brother_?”

”Adopted brother anyway.” Loki said as he took another sip from his juice. ”As for the lover part... it depends.”

Natalia turned in her seat so she could comfortably look at the pair. ”Depend on what?”

Loki's green eyes lowered to the carpet and turned the glass in his hands. ”On how much Thor has changed.”

”But you used to be lovers?” Steve questioned.

”How do you think this was created?” Loki threw back while pointing at his belly.

That hit hard where it hurt, but Thor knew he had it coming.

”So...you are the infamous Loki.” Bruce more like stated than confirmed.

”The one and only.”

”Aren't you supposed to be a man?” Tony raised his eyebrow.

”I am. At least one of my forms is anyway.” The short pause was all Thor needed to stand up straight, carefully listening to Loki. ”I'm a shape shifter so I can turn into anything I want. Although my male body is the one I use the most since it's the one I grew up in and consider my true face.”

”So why a woman now?” Steve asked.

Loki looked at him like it was the stupidest question of all times.

”Have you ever seen a pregnant man before? Not even I would be able to handle a full pregnancy as a man, it would just end badly for both of us. Besides, this form draws less attention to me and my body is not stressed every minute of every day in this form.”

”You're not here to bring Armageddon or anything?” Tony asked skeptically. ”You _are_ the God of Chaos after all.”

”And how would I do that?” Loki asked, genuinely amused by these humans.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ”I don't know. Bring an army? Start a war? A giant snake?”

”Don't be ridiculous.” Thor said heatedly. ”My brother would never do something like that.”

”You never know.” Tony said carefully. ”That's what the legends says.”

”You don't have to worry. I would never do that.” Loki said confidently. ”If I was out to destroy midgard then I would just open up a black hole next to your realm and let nature do the rest. It would be easier and less messy for me rather than invade and conquer. But I'm not that bored yet.”

“You know... that's actually comforting.” Tony said, turning to Thor. “Big guy, you better keep your... _lover_ in a good mood or we will pay for it. I hear women are very testy during pregnancy.”

Natalia glared at Stark like he was the biggest jerk in the world. “It's amazing how you can say something so offending and still make it sound like a compliment.”

“I know. It's a gift.” Tony smirked at the red-head.

She leaned forward and stared the arrogant billionaire right into his eyes. “You better be careful so it doesn't come back to bite you.”

Loki could feel Thor's eyes on him and turned around slowly to look at him. The sky blue eyes he had given himself to, and also broken him gazed softly at him. There was a vulnerability in them that had never existed before. It was like the egocentric and violent man he had fallen for so many years ago had just been an illusion.

“Do you really want to know everything?” Loki asked softly.

Thor nodded, “Yes.” his own voice not carrying over a whisper, but to the Gods it was enough for them to have their privacy and still hear each other. “Do you want to go to the pent house for privacy? I really need to hear your side of what happened, but unsure if you want others to hear it.”

Loki nodded, “Help me up.”

Thor walked around and took a strong hold on Loki and helped him stand. His arm unintentionally wrapped around Loki's waist and held him close.

The group of heroes stopped their chatting and stood up too to show respect to the Gods.

“We'll retire. If you need us then you will find us in the pent house.”

Stark nodded. “All right, big guy. If either of you need anything then just give a shout down the hall. I do not trust the big guy with a phone anymore.” he said pointedly at the blond thunder.

The couple began to leave the room with the sound of 'bye' after them and headed toward the elevator which would take them to the top of the mansion.

As soon as the doors closed in front of them and the elevator started to move, Loki leaned against the stronger built asgardian and sighed.

“Are you okay?” Thor asked concerned. “Do you need anything?”

Loki turned his head into Thor's chest and released all the tension in his body. The baby had been kicking him in the ribs for a few minutes now and he didn't think his ribcage could go any higher up than it already was. “No. Just some rest.”

With a ping the doors opened and they stepped off. 

“Over there.” Thor lead the woman to the door at the end of the hall. It opened up to a large, relaxing space with the intention of comfort and vacation in mind. The windows was not as large as the ones at the ground but they were big by human standard, and they all showed the stone balcony bathing in sunlight. If the sight on the ground level was magnificent then it was nothing like this where the sky played the role of the roof.

Discovering the king size bed in a side room Nic walked over to it and sat down. The soft cushions made way for her weight and she laid down on her side with her legs curled up.

Upon entering the room with a glass of water in hand Thor saw the beautiful woman laying on the bed, seemingly sleeping despite not being alone. Her long black hair spilled over the cover as she had not laid down at the top of the bed, her white hands curled next to her head and her cloths didn't hide her condition.

In all of the women he had seen in his whole life, both in Asgard and in Midgard, no one could measure up to Loki. That had been true even when he was a man but now as a woman, his beauty could really shine through without the obstacle of gender stopping him.

Even as a woman he was lithe and slender, but Thor knew from experience that if you let that fool you then you could get hurt.

“Are you going to stand there?”

The voice took him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Loki hadn't moved at all, simply just opened his eyes so he could spy the other standing like a statue in the door way.

“I brought you some water, if you want it.” Thor said as he walked closer.

Loki shook his head and the glass ended up on the counter. Not really sure what to do, Thor remained standing beside the bed. He wanted to sit down next to Loki on the bed, but unsure if Loki would accept it. Their history together hadn't really left them in the best of situations, not even with children on the way.

“If you are planning on standing there until I have the baby in this bed then you are in for a challenge. Patience was never your forte.” the teasing tone had been sorely missed.

With gathered courage, Thor sat down on the bed with Loki. He didn't dare sit down to close but he so dearly wanted to be near the other that he was willing to risk his chances.

By the time Thor sat down Loki began to scoop over to the head board and rested his back toward it. The silence between them seemed to stretch.

“How much do you know?” Loki asked gently.

Thor chanced a look at his beloved. “I know my side, and I've patched together what others has said, but I'm still missing some pieces. Yours.”

The trickster looked at the thunder God through his eyelashes before motioning to the space in front of his legs. “You better make yourself comfortable because this might take a while to sort out.”

Like a child during yuletide Thor jumped fully onto the bed and folded his legs beneath him.

Loki couldn't help but find it adorable and a smile tugged at his lips.

_Some things never change._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Chapter 3 ~_

 

_With a shallow breath, Loki began his story._

“Do you remember? How we grew up? Close as brothers could be. We did everything together. Played together, bathed together, even slept in the same bed together. All those memories are wrapped in a warm blanket of light. I felt safe. I knew nothing would hurt me.

Then as we grew into adolescents I started to have dreams. Dreams I couldn't understand. I was standing in a cold world. A place I had never been in and the cold wind was blowing through my core. Naked and alone. I tried to call for you but you never answered. Then I would wake up. I didn't understand what it meant and it scared me that it would come true. That you would leave me. You, of course, didn't notice because your big day was approaching.

Your first hunting trip. I also remember clearly your face when you had come home after your hunting trip. You were so happy that it didn't matter that you hadn't caught anything bigger than a wild boar. You said that; next time you would get a bear. I thought you were nuts but I couldn't help but agree. Because you were glowing brighter than the sun and I couldn't look away from you.

Of course you proved everyone who doubted you wrong when the next time you brought in a bear twice your own size. Back then we still lived as brothers and although we were so different it didn't matter for us. You shared your tale of glory with me and even though you exaggerated many parts of the story, I was so taken by your valor. At the time I would have bought anything you said.”

“I remember it as well. Those days I was so drunk on hunting that I didn't think what I added to the story.” Thor smiled at the memory.

On the other hand, Loki grew solemn and his eyes were cast down to the bed as he fiddled with his fingers. “But after that it changed. You were different. No matter how much I sought you out you didn't have time for me. It was hard not to be able to see you other than at dinner, and even then you didn't really have time for me. It was lonely. Thinking back to it, I guess that's when it really started. You grew mean toward me.”

Thor flinched.

“You made a fool of me, laughed with your friends about me. You bullied me. You don't know how many times I cried in my room because of what you said.”

The thunder God actually had the nerve to look guilty. Knowing and being told was two different things. Even if he knew he had been cruel to Loki in the past, there was nothing compared to hearing the hurt voice of his victim. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything to disrupt Loki.

Green eyes followed Thor's reaction subtly.

“For years this went on. The mistrust because no one believed me when I told them. Because of your behavior toward me, others thought it allowed to do the same. I was alone. You can't imagine how alone I was.”

A small tingle rose in Loki when he saw the shame fall over Thor, the impulse to comfort, but he pushed it aside with the next memory that appeared in his mind.

“Then you forced yourself on me.”

Loki's words were short and cut to the bone worse than any weapon Thor had ever felt.

“After treating me like garbage for so many years you pushed me down on my own bed, in my own sanctuary, and took my innocence. You raped me, Thor. You hurt me in the worst possible way, and you thought it was in your right. You laughed at my protests, slapped me when I tried to get away, and you didn't care for me. After you were done you just left me there; bleeding and broken. But it didn't end there. You came back every night and did it again, again, again, and again. Never did you think about me or how I felt. All you took was for yourself. I had no one to turn to, so I tried to find comfort in your arms. No matter how fleeting I tried to convince myself that despite your actions and your silence, you harbored some feelings for me. That was the only reason I survived those years.

“I wanted to believe that I held a special part in your heart, no matter how small I needed have that knowledge. After your usual visit I fell asleep while you were cleaning yourself, but I woke up to your touch. You ran your fingers down my face and arm so gently that for a minute I thought it was someone else. It was then I knew you cared for me, no matter how reluctant you were to admit it I felt in your touch.

“That made my days more enduring. The nights I had feared became our time together. No matter what happened during the light time I knew you would come to me and hold me. I actually came to appreciate our silence because that way we didn't have to face what our relationship meant. I didn't have to know if our lives had been different we would have still been together or if we were just pushed together by the loneliness of being Odin's sons.

Thor swallowed, opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. “I...” Loki hushed him.

“Don't say anything.” Loki's feminine hands rested on his belly and silence played between them, both needing it to continue with their past.

“Even if it was only for a short time, I think I found happiness with you. No other mattered and no one else had to know about us. We were free to be ourselves. You, dear brother, started to soften around me in our privacy. It took years to peel of the years of abuse but you slowly returned to the Thor I knew. The Thor who wouldn't feel shame in holding me close or bestow a kiss upon me before drifting of to sleep. The Thor who could be gentle with me and didn't need to use his muscles to communicate what he wanted. I was truly happy.”

The softness of Loki's voice as he confessed was like balm on a burned wound for Thor. He allowed himself a tiny smile in his own memories of the time rehearsed in his head. “You gave me more than you know. Because of what I had done to you I thought there could never be any redemption for me, but when you allowed me willingly back into your arms, and you just held me, I was able to let everything go. Everything and everyone except you. You were truly my salvation.”

The air seemed lighter as they shared their burdens.

Thor looked up for the first time at the female Loki, his blue eyes barely holding back tears of joy as he felt divided between disgust for his cruelty and the blooming feelings in his chest as he gazed at his beloved.

He couldn't say it out loud, didn't know yet if he had the right to, but to him, no matter what form Loki took, he would always be his beloved. The dark hair framed the pale face and fell down over thin shoulders. Long lashes that covered clear green eyes and a small content smile as those lithe hands which had once held him so tenderly was now making circles under the skin where their children lay. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought that this might one day be his. This serene image of peace.

“When did we conceive our child?” the thunderer asked softly, completely taken by the motion of Loki's hands.

Loki smiled at the question. “Do you remember the night on the balcony?”

“How could I forget. We made love under the stars.”

“Yes, well...” Loki fondly remembered that night too. “since we lay every night that week I have no clue which night I conceived. I just started to feel a presence inside myself the next week. It was faint and I wasn't sure for a long time but my experience in the area made me suspect what it was.”

Loki shifted. “When I woke up one morning and found you there, holding me in the early morning rays, I knew in my heart that I was carrying your child. I had never felt something so right before and I wanted to tell you. I didn't know how long this pregnancy would last, but I knew that if I wanted to carry to terms I would have to change to female and you would have to know by then.”

Their eyes meet over the short distance between them. “I wanted to tell you but then _that_ day came.”

“Who was it?” It was the question Thor needed answer to. The one question he didn't have the correct answer to. “Who was behind everything?”

Loki hesitated, “You don't know?”

The shake came immediately, “I have several names but not one who can take all the blame for what happened.”

The tricksters eyes became a cloud of emotions. Unable to read them all Thor grew frustrated and although he tried to be patient, it was running thin. He had the answer so close. Finally within reach and he didn't need anyone sugar coating it or any more delay.

Although Loki hesitated for a fraction, his lips opened and, “Sif!”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

_“Sif?”_

“Yes.” Loki said solemnly.

Thor was beyond what to say. He couldn't even wrap his mind around the fact that one of his closest friends, one of the only females he recognized as an equal, to have done something so wile.

Loki watched carefully Thor's reaction. Looking for signs of the old temperament, the old thundering judgment. If he needed to dodge anything he wasn't sure if would be able to do it in time.

Thor wanted to smash something, slam it against the wall and watch in satisfaction as the pieces fell in a heap. He could feel his self-control grow shorter by each second. He wanted to vent this betrayal. He wanted retribution. But one look at Loki's face and he saw the reserved face, waiting for him to react like he always did.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and repeated it until he felt he had some self-control over his actions.

“Why?” he squeezed out through gritted teeth.

The trickster shifted where he sat, “She knew about us.”

“What?”

“I don't know how she found out but she couldn't forgive me for taking you away from her. She always thought she would be your queen, your equal, and then I took her dream away from her.”

“Then why didn't she tell father? The punishment if he ever found out would have been harsh and humiliating for both of us.”

Loki shock his head slightly, “Because you would also face the humiliation. She only wanted me to suffer. Wanted me out of the picture no matter what she had to do, and to break us up she had to dishonor me in your eyes.” the sadness from the memories caused Loki to choke up and closed his eyes.

The thunder God was stunned, beyond stunned. His own memories of how he had reacted made him sick. They played out in his head, every agonizing moment. Thor put his hand over his mouth like he would be sick. How stupid he had been. Such a complete idiot. He didn't deserve forgiveness. The little hope he had held upon finding Loki again was put out like a flame in a waterfall.

When Loki heard the groan he opened his green eyes and saw the pitiful hunched form of his brother. The proud figure he had envied and looked up to, even come to love were wallowing in so much pain and self-hatred that it was visible like a mist around him.

The pain came of Thor in waves and Loki felt pity for him. His own pain had been great, but at the same time, Thor was also a victim of Sif's evil scheme. Thor had suffered. In his own way he's still suffering.

Carefully the smaller form scooped forward until she could easily take the other in her arms. She cradled him against her lap, stroking his golden tresses to comfort him silently. Deep rattling, tearless sobs escaped Thor. His arms wrapped around Loki's waist and buried his face against her stomach. For the first time coming in contact with their unborn child.

“Tell me.” Thor's voice rasped from tears. “Tell me what happened.”

For the first time since Thor found him, Loki felt indecisive if he really should continue or not. He wanted to, but also wasn't sure if Thor could handle it at the moment.

“Don't hold anything back.” broke through his thoughts. “I need to share your pain, even if it's from memories.”

He sighed and accepted the wish.

“The day I returned to my room to await your return to Asgard. I looked forward to your company after so long that I didn't pay any attention to things around me. If I had then I might have noticed that I wasn't alone.

“In my bed chamber were three warriors waiting, with orders from Sif not to leave me untouched. Being admires of Sif, they followed her orders, and they probably held a secret wish to humiliate the youngest son of Odin. When I noticed them, it was to late. They gagged me so I couldn't utter a single word. Unable to defend myself against their strength, they raped me. They took turns, sometimes two at the same time. Forced my body to commit adultery while I shed tears in humiliation. I have no idea how long it went on, I just silently begged it to end. They used my body any way they could imaging.

“When they finally finished and left I was unable to move at first, left in the mess of my bed. My body screaming, my mind wishing for you. I don't know if someone heard my wish because as soon as I had taken of the gag, you walked in the room.

"You know what happened after that. Your temper took over and you didn't listen to anything I had to say. I feared for myself and for our child. I've seen what your capable of when your rage takes over. I didn't want to lose the only good thing we ever created together, so I ran.

"I escaped Asgard, escaped my attackers, escaped you. I took one of the routes I'd discovered and ended up on Midgard. I was so weak that the only thing I could do before I passed out was to take the shape of a woman. I collapsed in the back alley of the diner where you found me. The owner Olivia found me and took me in. She nursed me and I accepted her kindness because she asked no question. She had seen my body, knew what I had been through and said: 'No man has the right to think himself superior when he force himself on a woman'.  
  
“Those words slowly helped heal me and I began to build my new life. For months my pregnancy were easy to hide but when it finally began to show I had to tell Olivia. I couldn't lie to her. She deserved more than my lies. I also didn't want to lose her, and you know what? She accepted me. She had questions of course but she didn't treat me as a freak or told anyone. When I couldn't hide it anymore she helped me create a story to save my honor. She was the first and best friend I'd ever had.

“Two months later, you walked through the doors and found me.”

Loki could feel a patch of wetness forming on his thigh. The silent tears of shame and regret Thor wept.

After a moment of silence, Thor tightened his arms around Loki. Sobs now wrecked the bigger asgardian's body, unable to hold it back he simply let them out.

It was strange really. Loki hadn't known what would happen after he told his side of what happened. He had thought there would be no going back for them to what they had been.

But, as strange as it felt. As he listened to the sobs and felt the trembling in the others body, he felt in his heart it wasn't so impossible as it might had seemed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_~ Chapter 5 ~_

Hours later, Loki woke up to find Thor still on his lap. Groggy and disorientated he tried to figure out what time it was and when he saw it was night – still early though – he tried to straighten up and felt kinks in his back pop back.

Loki groaned as she put her hand on her back. Her long black hair spilled forward as she leaned slightly down with her head. She was already was seven months into the pregnancy and had only begun to show two months earlier. To top it being twins made Loki even more nervous.

He didn't know how long this pregnancy would last, but it was a safe bet that it would many more months until the end. By then he would no doubt suffer even more back pains than now.

“Are you all right?”

Loki opened his eyes and saw Thor looking up at him with concern.

The Asgardian rose from his position and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, wanting to help any way he could.

Shaking his head, Loki just held out one of his hands. “Just help me up.”

Without hesitating, Thor took Loki's hand and gently helped him up. When Loki stood on his feet he swayed slightly, placed his hand back and seemed to push it back into place. With a moan Loki headed toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Thor followed him.

With only a few steps outside the door the trickster stopped, turned around and with a look that spoke a silent _idiot_ to the other he replied; “I'm going to the bathroom. In case you missed, I'm pregnant and haven't gone to bathroom for hours.”

It slowly sank into Thor as he watched Loki walk to the wooden door leading to a luxurious restroom. Thankfully Loki wasn't there to see him blush.

The time Loki came out he found Thor to be gone. Slightly disappointed but also relieved to finally be alone.

Although they were trying to forgive and move on, it was still hard to let go of the past. There was however one thing that took priority right now.

Loki walked out the front door, and to the elevator. His hunger taking over and he was on a mission to find the kitchen. However, inside the elevator was only a three long rows of buttons with numbers. He had no idea where the kitchen was.

He pushed one of the buttons, the one leading to the ground level, and the elevator took of. The door opened and all he saw was the lobby to the mansion. He pushed another button and he came to an area he didn't know what it was. Maybe a residential area because there were only doors everywhere. Loki stepped back into the elevator and with an intense look glared at the levels.

“Where the hel is the kitchen?” he said irritatingly to himself.

“ **The kitchen is on the third floor**.” said a voice above him.

Loki turned around and looked everywhere in the small area but saw no one. 

“Who's there?” she asked with her guard up high.

“ **My name is J.A.R.V.I.S., miss Loki. I'm the butler of Stark Mansion.** ”

“Where are you?”

“ **I'm the A.I. of the system running through this mansion, miss Loki. Anything you need you only need to call for me.** ”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Loki said, a little nervous at the prospect of what the butler meant.

“ **You're welcome, miss Loki.** ”

Loki pushed the third level and waited until the doors opened to reveal a large dinning hall with a connected open kitchen. He walked slowly into the room and felt his stomach growl. There was an open salad buffet, only it lacked it's content.

It was a little nerve wreaking to be there. With a high class kitchen, Loki had little knowledge of how to use most of the stuff. There were objects he had never seen before, but thankfully it required little brains to guess where the fridge was.

When he started to open the big metal door, a cool breeze swept over him.

“Looking for a snack?” 

Loki slammed the door shut and spun around to see the ragged Bruce Banner standing behind him.

The human held up his hands, trying to appear harmless.

Loki pointed his finger at the man, “Banner, right?”

Banner looked a little uncomfortable and diverted his eyes for a second. “Yes.” he took a step back. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“It's fine. I just wasn't prepared to find anyone else here.” Loki had finally gotten his heart under control.

Banner looked around the deserted kitchen. “I was running some experiments and lost track of time. I didn't expect to see someone else here either.” he gave a small smile to the God. “Did you finish talking with Thor?”

“Yes,” he didn't want to talk about it. “I fell asleep and when I woke up I couldn't find Thor.”

The scientist walked over to another large door, and opened to a room full of vegetables. “He was probably summoned by J.A.R.V.I.S. Something came up and the others needed to talk to Thor.”

“Ah.” It made sense to Loki. Thor had seemed really at home here with the humans, so it shouldn't be surprising that they were friends also. Thor had always had it easy to make friends, contrary to him.

Banner came out with a basket full of various fruit and vegetables. To Loki it all looked delicious. The doctor must have read his expression correct because next thing he knew, “Do you want to join me for a late night snack? I will show you the best this kitchen has to offer for the amateur chefs.”

Loki didn't have to think about it. “I would be glad to.” His stomach was the number one ruler right now and it couldn't even imagine turning down the offer.

“Great.” the human exclaimed. “Let's get together some more things from this place, find some place to sit, eat, and enjoy our self.”

The trickster gave the human a brilliant smile. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Within ten minutes the duo was sitting by one of the many tables in the middle of the dinning area. Their table decorated with a lamp for light and all kinds of food, they had taken so much that two of the closest tables assisted as trays.

They were having a great time, friendly conversation, and small jokes. Loki was still reserved to some details of her life but she was having a great time.

What neither of them noticed was the jealous eyes watching them from the dark kitchen.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_~ Chapter 6 ~_

The weeks went by fast since he came to the Stark Mansion. Loki got to know the members of The Avengers, as they liked to call themselves. Each and every one of them was a superhuman in their own right. He learned that Bruce Banner was also knows as his alter ego, The Hulk, although he hadn't met the other one yet he had learned that the other was green and big. Bruce was a good man and Loki didn't hate having a bright mind for conversation. It was refreshing compared to his lonely existence in Asgard.

Next was Captain America, a super soldier who got frozen for decades until humanity found him again. The man was old fashioned and Loki couldn't deny that he liked it. In contrast was Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man. From what he gathered Tony was a regular human with money that only dressed up in a high technology iron armor. Another thing Loki learned about Tony was that the man was a shameless flirt, arrogant, narcissistic, and self-centered. He also didn't play well with others and was at constant bickering with Steve. It amusing to listen to them.

Then there were the two professional assassins. Natalia and Clint, a.k.a. Black Widow and Hawkeye. Clint didn't talk so much, but his actions wasn't hostile or otherwise uncomfortable when Loki was around. Natalia on the other hand, was very talkative and sociable.

As fellow “women” among idiots Natalia came often to find Loki and talk about anything and everything. She even took Loki shopping, since she found Loki didn't have much clothes. The Black Widow took it upon herself to show all the ''good'' stores for the female God. Together they made success. Two beauties with Platinum Credit Cards, and one a mother-to-be, what store didn't suck up to them?

Loki found himself more than once sitting outside the changing room, waiting for Natalia to show her the next item when men walked up to him and started to talk. Even his growing stomach didn't seem to scare them away.

Then there were Thor. To Loki's joy, Thor had showed him that he had changed. Sometimes it looked like he would laps back into his old personality but he always pushed through.

Even if Loki wasn't ready yet to go back to their old relationship, even an improved one, he couldn't deny his need to hold Thor while he slept. The presence of his brother kept the nightmares away. Helped him sleep when he otherwise would be haunted by the warriors.

He wasn't a fool, he saw how much Thor wanted him, but he just wasn't ready for it. He needed more time to know he wasn't making another mistake. This time he wanted to know what he was getting into on his own will. 

They spent a great amount of time together, getting to know each other again and learning things that had seemed insignificant before. Thor actually managed to make Loki feel special. He looked forward to their children being born, and he was pretty sure Thor was looking forward to being a father too.

With his children growing stronger and bigger each week, he let Bruce Banner check up on him to be on the safe side. Banner had no idea what was normal for the trickster so he had to research into the subject of pregnancy and all relating areas. As well what he could find out about Frost Giants. He didn't want the big guy after him if something happened.

At the moment, Loki was resting on the patio when Natalia came out the stairs, dressed in a black leather skin suit, black glasses and black boots. Her seductive body walking confidently across the deck with a load of bags in one hand. The red head took of her glasses and smiled smugly.

“Hi, Loki. I have something for you.” She said as she put down the bags. Going through one she pulled out a low necked shirt in white cotton. The text “Fragile Cargo” printed over the stomach. “What do you think?” She asked happily.

Loki looked it over and although he had a great number of new shirts now he couldn't say no to the woman.

Natalia put it over Loki's stomach, covering the area his current shirt couldn't do.

“You won't believe what I found today. I finished a job today and got an unexpected bonus. Since I don't need the money I went to the shop we discovered last week. It seems we are on their exclusive list.”

“We did contribute to their whole monthly sale so I wouldn't be surprised if they named us the costumers of the year.” Loki lifted the shirt to look at it before folding it and laying it on his stomach. Enjoying the soft fabric.

“I also found this dress for tonight.” Natalia pulled out a bright red dress with a short asymmetric cut and silken drape over the waist. It took no brains to see Natalia would look great in it.

“It's gorgeous.” Loki complimented. “Where did you find it?”

Natalia began to put it away. “I went by an old friend on the way home, he makes clothes only for people he likes. He had a wanna-be costumer who began to harass him, and I helped him get rid of her. He told me to come back any time. Mostly I think because he likes using me as a muse for his collection.”

Loki tried to get up but the sun chair was to steep for his extra weight to manage. With a defeated sigh, Loki leaned back. “Where are you going?” he asked curiously.

Natalia saw Loki's struggle and walked over to help. She held out her hands and got a good grip on Loki's elbows and hauled the other woman up on her feet.

“The yearly charity ball at City Hall. Cream a'la cream will be there and we all hold a special invitation this year. Although I don't think Dr. Banner will accept. To stressful.”

It was only a moment it took but Loki's face still fell as he realized he hadn't been told.

Catching his expression Black Widow felt like she had stepped on a landmine.

“Thor hadn't told you?” she let go of Loki's arms so he could adjust his shirt. Loki's children, now confirmed by Dr. Banner as being twins, was having a good time kicking his guts. Or was that just his personal feelings?

His heart fell at the knowledge that Thor hadn't told him or invited him. The big idiot might have thought he wanted to spare Loki from the stress of appearing in front of other people, and even if he appreciated the thought, but he could have at least asked him.

“Did you want to go?” Natalia asked carefully.

The trickster shook his head, “I don't know.” That would explain why Tony, Steve and Thor was nowhere to be seen.

“I think I need something to cool down.” with that Loki walked inside, leaving Natalia behind with her bags.

He felt lousy. It wasn't from the heat, but from the thought of being left behind.

With a glass of apple juice, his craving, he tried to sort through his feelings. The humans had been shocked by the amount he drank of the stuff, only Thor thought it normal.

_But then again, that idiot compares it to his mead drinking._

Nursing the glass in his hands he wasn't aware of Natalia until she threw her bags on to a table. She looked angry.

“We are going.” she declared while fishing up her cellphone. With three fast hits she put it to her ear and waited.

“Nicolai? It's me.” A short pause, “Yeah, It's perfect. I need a favor.” she listened to the other side, “Yes, it will be worth it. That green dress.” She pulled down the zipper for her body suit, “Yes, I know it's not finished. Bring it, your tools, fabrics, and don't forget your camera.” She smiled into the phone, “Trust me on this, I have the perfect person for that dress. Believe in me. Stark Mansion. See you in a few.” She snapped it shut. “J.A.R.V.I.S.” she called into the room.

“ **Yes, miss Romanova?** ”

“Prepare the beauty parlor. Also, a car to take us to the charity ball.” She put her hands on her hips.

“ **As you order. Do you want the limousine or something more to your taste?** ”

“Take the best car Stark has in store. He can afford it.”

“ **Yes, miss Romanova.** ”

“Also!” she continued. “I'm expecting a friend of mine. Show him to us as soon as he drives through the gates.”

“ **Of course, miss Romanova.** ”

Natalia looked at Loki with a determined look on her face and body languish.

“We are going to the ball together.” was her final judgment.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_~ Chapter 7 ~_

The charity ball was in full swing. The rich and the famous were still filling in from the red carpet leading through a sea of media. Champagne was served on tray after tray. A snack bar was set up with all kinds of food from all over the world. The mayor was standing with his wife near the long stairs leading into the hall, talking to a group of tycoons – Tony Stark among them – about the latest stock market and the affect on their various business.

Steven was had been caught by a group of celebrities who were asking questions about the good ol' times.

Near the middle of the room stood Thor. He wasn't completely comfortable with being there, but Tony had told him to make at least an appearance before ditching with some excuse. He liked partied, but the ones he was used to had running mead for everyone, stories blown up to be more spectacular then they had been, roasted wild pig over an open fire, high level laughter and friendly company. But this was different in the human world.

First he had to put on clothes that were stiff on his body. A smoking Tony had informed him. Something all big wigs wore on parties. He still didn't like it. Then there were the mead. No you couldn't call it mead. It was some other sparkling water that tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. He also couldn't consume as much as he wanted, not that he would get drunk on this stuff even if he drank 20 bottles. Then came the food. It couldn't be called food. There was not near enough for everyone in the room, and by the looks of it there were some really strange things on there. Last, the atmosphere. There was restricted laughter, nice talking about boring subjects that he didn't really think was that important. And he was lost in a sea of strangers.

That usually didn't bother him since he could easily make new friends, normally that is. Here he felt so out of place that he began to understand how Loki must have felt.

“Are you standing here by yourself?” A feminine voice came from his right side. He turned his head and saw Jane Foster standing next to him in a violet dress that ended mid-thigh. Her slender shoulders were bare and her breasts looked larger than in normal clothes. “Bored?” she asked in a sweet voice.

“No.” the Aesir denied quickly. “Just... different.” he swallowed the full Champagne glass in one go.

Jane giggled at him, finding him adorable. “I can never get used to places like these either. I'm more of a hands-on girl.” She cast a look around the room at the beautiful dresses around them, “Never was a dress-up girl like my mother wished for. That's my little sisters job.”

“You have a little sister?” Thor asked on impulse. He desperately needed a distraction from his longing of Loki that he failed to see the human woman was flirting with him.

“Yes. Do you have one too?”

Thor shock his head. “No. Not sister. I have a younger brother.” Then he began to think carefully. “Well, it depend on how you look at it.”

This made Jane raise her eyebrow, her smart mind forming an answer , and she gave a short understanding sound. “I see. He was the rebel of the family?”

“You could say that.” Thor looked at her for a moment before straightening his back. “I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name.”

Jane smiled as she took it as a catch. “Jane Foster.” she said while holding her hand forward for a shake. “You?”

He took her hand as gently as he could, mindful of his much greater strength than a mere human. “I'm Thor Odinson.”

“Interesting name.” Jane mussed over it. “Were you named after the thunder God of Norse mythology?”

“No.” he had never been able to hold a secret. Taught to be proud of his heritage. “I _am_ Thor.”

Jane was stunned and couldn't talk. Just at that moment a murmur of hushed awed swept over the hall. Thor turned at the same time to see what was happening and his blue eyes widen in surprise.

At the top of the stair stood Natalia in a red dress that hugged her body like she was made for it. Her red hair curled up in cork screws at the front while the hair in the back was water combed. A hint of rouge and dark red lipstick decorated her lips. She was like a Carmen coming alive from a painting. She was absolutely breathtaking. Next to her stood Bruce Banner, looking very handsome in his smoking, but also very uncomfortable. He looked around nervously while one of his arms were crocked to offer a guiding support to his accompanying date.

On the left side of Banner and Natalia stood Loki, glowing more beautiful than any other woman in the hall. 

Her body was dressed in a forest green dress, decorated by golden threaded flowers and leaves. The upper part ended just above her ample breasts and flowed down over her enlarged stomach. The fabric cradled her body like it was protecting her, enhancing her pregnant state more than hiding it. The bottom part was long and flowing like water around her legs. Her slender back was naked if it was not for the long thin silver chains hanging over her shoulders in two different designs, then six chains hanged down from her neck, one of those chains were connected to a green glass ball which shifted in color. On her lower back was chains connected to the dress like a corset. A darker green shawl with lace covered them mostly by being wrapped around Loki's elbows. His long black hair was pulled up in an elegant knot on the back of his head, letting tiny tendrils of curls escape to frame his delicate face. The only make-up that could be seen was a pale green eyeshadow and lip gloss. His green eyes were framed by the large leaf like earrings in his ears. Two green leafs twisted around each other until they parted at the end. Like saplings in a tree.

“I can't believe you talked me into this.” Bruce whispered to Natalia.

“Don't be a cry baby. You get to escort Loki.” she whispered back.

They began to walk down the stairs to the spellbound crowd.

Thor silently left Jane behind, making the woman feel slightly miffed when she noticed him leaving her side.

He moved forward until he stood in front of the stair, waiting for them to come closer.

Bruce's face lost all color when he saw Thor. “He's going to kill me.” he hissed to Natalia.

“Don't be a wimp.” she returned. “What's the worst he can do to you?”

“You really have to ask?” panic was slowly crawling over him, but he felt it fade slightly when Thor didn't look away from the beautiful Loki.

When only two steps separated Loki and Thor, the party of three stopped. 

Ever since Loki had seen Thor he hadn't been able to look away. Now that they were so close he could take in Thor's full appearance. The nicely combed blond hair that were pulled back from his face, the black and white clothes, newly shaved. It was so different from Thor's normal appearance that Loki had trouble connecting these two persons. But he had to admit that this looked good on Thor.

“You left without me.” Loki said in a soft voice.

“I didn't think you would want to come.” Thor confessed. Not taking his eyes of the new beauty. “I didn't want to put stress on you.”

For a moment they simply stared at each other. Thor hoping his plead for reason being accepted, and Loki who had already forgiven his brother simply took joy out of being able to make him squirm and keep his undivided attention at the same time.

“I know, Thor.” Loki finally confessed with a smile. “I know.”

Thor's face broke out in a big smile before he stepped up on the two steps and offered Loki his arm.

Without hesitating, Loki took his arm and walked to his side, facing the hall of watching humans.

He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of being here. It wasn't Asgard. Far from it. He knew no one here except for the Avengers.

But still...

His heart was soaring from the thought of being presented on Thor's arm in front of others.

Thor turned them to the mayor who he had greeted along with Tony and Steven when they arrived.

Thor couldn't contain his current state of happiness and pride as he motioned with one hand to Loki.

“Mr. Mayor. Let me present my wife to you.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_~ Chapter 8 ~_

_“Mr. Mayor. Let me present my wife to you.”_

The Mayor snapped out of his stupor and greeted the beautiful woman. ”How do you do. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sif.”

Loki's back stiffened at the sound of that name.

”This is not Sif, Mr. Mayor.” Thor corrected the man who looked confused and embarrassed at the same time.

”I'm deeply sorry. I just assumed that you were from Asgard and since the mythology says....” he couldn't finish that sentence in a polite way.

”I understand.” Loki said calmly. ”And I take no offense.” he gave the human a smile.

The Mayor looked a little better, ”Then, may I ask your name?” he asked carefully, not wanting to embarrass himself again.

”Nicole.” Loki said before Thor could speak his true name. ”Nic for short.”

”It's nice to meet you Nicole.” The Mayors wife said as she stepped forward beside her husband. She offered her hand to shake and Loki took it respectfully. ”You can ignore my stupid husband. He has no tact when it comes to beautiful women. He even made a fool of himself when he asked me for a dance the first day we met.”

”I know how stupid men can be. Thor isn't always the brightest when it comes to women.” Loki said with a smile. He could feel someone was staring at him and it wasn't a pleasant gaze.

The beautiful blond woman smiled at Thor. ”I know that your wife just arrived but can I kidnap her for a moment? I promise you will get her back.”

Thor nodded despite the reluctance he let go of Loki as she was lead away to a sofa standing by a wall. Thor watched after the two women as they disappeared into the sea of people, feeling left behind. Next to him stepped Natalia and Bruce up to greet the Mayor and he was pulled into his friends conversation.

 

* * *

 

Loki was lead to a diva and offered a seat which he gratefully took. People was starting to gather around him.

”I remember when I had my first child, it was torture to stand up for any longer periods of time.” The wife said with a fond smile, ”I'm Maria by the way.”

Loki nodded at the woman before her attention was turned to a waiter and she ordered alcoholic-free drinks.

”How far along are you?” Maria asked curiously, some of the other women coming closer to listen.

Loki tried to make a quick estimate of his condition, but frankly, he had no idea where he would be in human terms. ”About sixth months.”

”Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?” One of the women asked.

”I bet your husband wants a son.” another piped in.

Loki smiled at the thought of Thor being called his husband. ”He'll have to wait for a son, we're having twin girls.”

The women went of in a choir of awes.

”How did you meet your husband Thor?” A woman in a long blue dress asked, ”He's from a myth.”

”We both grew up in Asgard.”

”Then... you're a God too?” the woman asked in awe.

Loki nodded, ”You can say that.”

“Why did you come to Earth? Of all places?”

He took a few seconds to think about his answer. “I needed to get away from Asgard, and I've always wanted to see Midgard.”

“Midgard?”

“Earth.” he corrected himself, cursing himself in his mind. Humans didn't use those words.

”So what's your name?” a man asked beside his date.

”Nicole, that's the name I go by here.”

”That's not your real name is it?”

”No.” Loki shook his head. ”Unlike my husband, I don't want to go around presenting myself as a God.” He placed his hands on his stomach, ”Especially now wouldn't be a good time. I don't want my children being taken as test subjects because of their origin or some other reason.”

Maria nodded in agreement. ”I couldn't stand if it my children were taken from me for some reason.” The waiter came back with two glasses with something sparkling. Maria took them and handed one to Loki.

”Some alcohol-free sparkling cider.” She held her glass forward for a toast. ”To a new friendship.”

Loki raised his own glass and clinked them together. “To new beginnings.”

For the next hour Loki enjoyed the light conversation with the humans flocking around him. He had never been in the center in any celebration in Asgard so it was a new experience. While he skillfully avoided some of the questions he couldn't help but answer most of them. Still, there were some questions he would never answer. Like his real name or how he met Thor.

Still, he had more fun than he thought when Natalia proclaimed that they were going to the charity ball. To be honest, he didn't want to go, but now that he was here he enjoyed himself.

If only it weren't for that harsh look someone was giving him ever since he entered.

“Enjoying yourself?” a sweet voice asked. Loki looked up to see a brunette in a purple dress standing in front of him. To others she sounded perfectly polite, but Loki was trained in the art of lies and false flattery. There was no mistaking that this woman was the one who had been glaring at him the whole time.

“Yes I am, thank you.” Loki returned the false smile with professional ease. _So Thor has charmed another bitch._

“I don't see a wedding band on your finger. Did something happen to it?”

_Oh, the sarcasm. How he didn't miss that. Thankfully, there were nothing she could say to him that would hurt him. Asgard had made sure of that._

In a show of knowing the issue, Loki lifted his left hand and looked at the lack of a ring. “Asgard do not have the tradition of exchanging rings like Midgard.” He raised his slender wrist to show of the bracelet that was clearly not refined jewelry. It was thin but the decoration was of runes in a weaved pattern around the edges. It had been a gift from Thor from a long time ago. But that tramp didn't need to know that. “Instead we exchange jewelry every year to show that we are faithful to each other. You see this rune?” he pointed to a rune that had actually been lost from history. It could be read as ''Thor'' by the inexperienced, like warriors who only thought with their muscles and dicks, but was actually not what it read. “It stands for Thor and part of his wove he made to me.”

Jane looked somewhat uneasy, “I didn't see your husband wearing one. Is it a tradition only the wife do?”

Loki shook his head with a smile. “No, he's wearing one.” he raised his hand to point at his upper arm, “You can't see it because of his clothes but he's wearing one on his upper arm.”

Just the look on the woman's face was worth it.

“I see.” she said before walking away, leaving Loki feeling very satisfied. He took a new sip from his cider before resting his hand on his stomach where his girls were having a field day.

“Can I see your bracelet?” Maria asked after hearing the story.

Loki gave her a genuine smile as he raised his wrist to let her have a closer look.

While she inspected the bracelet Loki looked around to look for Thor and saw him standing next to Stark by the food table. Stark were pointing at different things and most likely explaining what they were. When they were finished he saw Thor coming over to him and gave him the plate with different delicacies.

“Thank you.” Loki said, and for the first time in a long time, he really meant it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_~ Chapter 9 ~_

As the night carried on Loki felt himself growing tired as he talked to new people once again. It was strange not to be sitting in a corner and be forgotten while the party went on around him. Maria had left him to speak to another couple and the charity ball had done it's part. What no one really knew, was that thanks to Loki, they had made more money than was to be expected.

It was all good fun to him. Play with their sense of reason and tease them into making a bigger donation than they had planned, but Loki thought that they could afford it. Thor had been close and seen to it that he had food to munch on and that no one was rude to him.

Not that would happen. Who in their right mind would be rude to Gods who came from myths.

Still, Loki kept a watchful eye out for the bitch who had tried to humiliate him earlier tonight. He hadn't seen her, but his instinct of being watch told him otherwise.

But it didn't stop him from having a great time. When what the Midgardians called a dance floor opened, and an orchestra started to play, he found himself in Thor's arms. Because Thor pulled him out there among the first, they had an audience as they slowly swayed to the music. It wasn't the music they were used to, but Loki guess it wasn't all that bad considering Asgard music was mainly ballads and many vulgar drunken songs.

It was a surprise that Thor would actually do this for him. Before, he had no interest in dancing, even with girls. He liked instead to drink himself mindless and flirt wildly with anything in a skirt.

But being pregnant did take some of his energy and while he could allow Thor carrying some of his weight, his self-pride didn't allow him to let himself be carried around like a doll.

Soon he was sitting down again and mingled as Thor went to get them some more of that sparkling soft drink. Which left him where he started. He was getting tired and constantly talking was getting tiresome too. Thor was nowhere to be seen and he had been gone longer than a simple drink should take.

“If you will excuse me, I need to find my husband.” saying that word felt strange on his tongue but he had to keep up appearance. The crowd watched his female persona walk away and he could start his search.

“Hey Nic,” Natalia said as she walked closer, careful to use his female name. “Are you having a good time?” the red-head asked with a smile. “You've been doing success from what I've seen.”

“Yes,” Loki looked around but saw not his brother. “Have you seen Thor? He's been gone for a while.”

“No, I haven't. Maybe he's outside for some fresh air?” Natalia suggested.

When Loki turned to look across the open, large glass doors, he saw Thor walking in. He looked angry which worried Loki. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to show his famous temper among humans.

It was then Loki saw that bitch from earlier walk after him. She said something and caught his arm but he pulled his arm away. He said something heatedly back to her that Loki couldn't hear over the noise of the crowd. But the least to say was that they were getting a small audience.

Natalia was also looking in the direction Loki was and wrinkled her nose at what she was seeing. “Who does that woman think she is?”

Then suddenly the woman locked her lips with Thor's and Loki's eyes narrowed. A collective gasp went through the crows and those who hadn't been watching was certainly now. The part of the crowd who couldn't see what was going on asked the one standing next to them.

Thor pushed her of and said something heatedly at her which probably stung the woman from the looks of it. Thor turned to walk away only to catch Loki watching him. His face turned pained and he looked like a kicked puppy.

Before Natalia could stop her, Loki was making his way over to the duo. The crowd was parting for the beautiful Goddess as she walked across the room. Her face betraying little.

When she came close enough she stepped between Thor and the bitch and slapped her face.

“I don't know much about Midgards traditions, but when you went after my husband you made a grave mistake if you think you will ever be able to make Thor unfaithful.” she leaned forward and whispered so only the slut would hear her words, and Thor because of his superior hearing. “You just pissed of the wrong God.” his green eyes shimmering only for the woman to see.

Loki turned around, took Thor's arm and lead them away toward the stairs leading to the main entrance. Thor just followed his lead, looking like he wanted to say something. The mayor and his wife hurried over to them.

“We're deeply sorry for ms. Foster. I can assure you it will not happen again.” the Mayor said to the couple.

“Do you have to leave?” Maria asked Loki with distraught eyes.

Loki smiled at the Midgardian woman. “Don't worry, we don't blame you for the actions of one harlot.” Loki let go of Thor's arm and hugged the blond woman. “I had a great time. Thank you.”

Maria smiled lovingly at the beautiful Goddess when suddenly the sound of ripping fabric was heard through the whole hall and a shrill scream.

“What was that?” asked Maria.

“Maybe retribution? Who knows?” Loki said before leaving with Thor on his trail. Much to their surprise they saw Bruce Banner standing in the parking lot by one of the car's they had come in. He saw them and gave them a smile.

“Do you want a ride back to the Mansion?” he asked hopefully.

“Have you been out here the whole time?” Thor asked.

The scientist shrugged. “Most of it. I didn't have the will to go back alone so I was waiting for the first to head back.” He opened the back door for them. “Shall we go?”

The whole ride back was surprisingly quiet. Loki had guessed that Thor would start talking once they were inside the car. But he was quiet the whole ride back, constantly wearing the kicked puppy expression like he had done something unforgiving.

It wasn't until they were inside their shared room that the dame finally broke.

“I'm so sorry, Loki, I didn't mean for that to happen, she suddenly asked me to meet her outside for some air and then she started to touch me and get too close, I couldn't stand it and tried to get away without bringing dishonor to you, but she came after me and no matter how much I said I was in love with you she wouldn't go away, even when I said I wanted no one but you she wouldn't listen and then she kissed me and it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done and I wanted to hit her but I know how much you hated my temper and I've tried so hard changing myself that I had to keep myself under control but when I saw you seeing what had just happened I was sure you would be angry with me and the last thing I want is to lose you but I couldn't change what had happened and I was sure you would hit me when you walked to me but then you hit her and I wasn't sure what you felt for me for cheating on you and I wasn't sure what to say so I tried to come up with a way to apologize to you and--”

“Thor. Thor.” Loki said calmly, holding up his hands to cease the endless ramble. When he finally had his brother's attention he gave him a tender smile. “You didn't cheat on me. I only couldn't stand that that woman thought she could put her hands on you and get away with it. I never once blamed you for her actions.”

Loki put his hands on Thor's cheeks and tenderly kissed his lips.

“Never doubt yourself....or me, Thor”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_~ Chapter 10 ~_

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked as he checked Loki's vital signs.

“Tired more or less. But it's to be expected when you carry these two around.” he said, stroking his big stomach. The month since the charity ball had been a challenge because his children had grown enormously. According to Bruce they had grown close to double the normal speed a human child would. It had taken a tool out of Loki.

He had now been pregnant for almost a year and he was now paying for it. His back hurt no matter what he did, be it asleep or awake. His insides were in agony of trying to keep up with his pregnancy. His appetite was gone from the stress and what little he could force down was hard to keep down.

Thor had done his best to help Loki but sometimes it wasn't enough and it left Thor like a lost puppy. To add to Loki's stress, that woman from the party – Jane Foster – was stalking Thor. His brother hadn't said anything and he would have been ignorant if it weren't that he had overheard a conversation where Thor told the woman to stay away from him. It wasn't a big deal for Loki to figure out what was happening based on that line.

“How is your appetite?” Bruce asked as he double checked his readings.

Loki scuffed. “What appetite?”

“The same then.” The doctor said absently, focusing mostly on his papers. Only registering what the God told him.

With a pained sight, Loki put one hand over an area that was being kicked. “How much longer?” he asked tiredly.

“Hard to say,” the human said, finally finished with his checking. “From what I can tell, you are about eight months by human standards and the growth seem to be slowing down, but I can't say for sure. I still know very little about Asgardian pregnancies to make a correct assumption on how long you have left. It could be a week or you could have months left for all I know.”

“All because I'm an unknown factor.” Loki said defeated. “Fabulous.” his female persona muttered darkly. Not only was he sick of being pregnant but he was missing his male persona. It was easy to say that he had no other choice if he wanted to have healthy children, but it made it no less easier on a mind that was used to being male.

Bruce Banner turned to face the Trickster with a solemn face. “From what I can tell you are perfectly healthy considering all. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more.”

The tone of voice brought out his sympathetic side. “Don't worry about it.” Loki told him. “As long as everything goes well, I can handle some more months like this if needed.” He pushed himself of the bed at the same time Thor entered the medical bay.

He smiled brightly at the pair. “Are you finished? How did it go?” he asked curiously.

Loki gave the human doctor an apologizing smile. “I'm sorry for his lack of manners. I failed to teach him better.”

Banner held up his hands. “Don't worry about it. I'm used to more aggressive manners myself.” He turned to Thor. “All is well.” then turned back to Loki. “You may go. Be sure to remember your next appointment and if anything changes, don't hesitate to call for me.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” Loki said before walking toward Thor with a hand pressing against his back. Thor wrapped one arm around Loki's waist and lead them out of the room.

Well outside the medical area and heading toward the relaxing sun deck, Loki couldn't help but notice the upbeat manner his brother was in.

“Did something good happen?” he asked curiously.

Thor gifted him with a warm smile. “I've got a gift for you later and I'll admit that I want to tell you right now, but I'm trying my best to not spoil your surprise just yet.”

“Yet?” Loki teased. “Meaning that you will later?”

“You know how bad I am with secrets.” Thor kissed the top of Loki's head. “But it will be worth it to see your reaction so I will do my best in refraining from saying anything more.”

He could accept that. “In that case I will not probe you for any information. I will look forward to see what you've done this time.”

“You will love it.” Thor proclaimed confidently.

They walked out on the sun deck and joined the rest of the Avengers there who all had a day off, by the order of their leader. Someone Loki had never met, and didn't particularly want to either.

Natalia pulled up a sun chair next to hers and waved Loki closer.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of town, in a hotel room, sat Jane Foster and bit her thumb nail. No matter what she said or did, she couldn't get Thor to see her. She didn't like being told of and wouldn't accept it. No way. No freaking way.

Much to her charging, her phone calls no longer reached Thor. All she got was a voice that told her politely to piss off, in a manner of speaking.

Her research was coming to a stop from her lack of commitment and if she didn't return soon and produced results then her budget could be cut. She didn't want that but she wouldn't give up on Thor.

“I know a way to get to him.” a voice said from the open door.

Jane hadn't heard the door open and jumped up.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“Someone who shares your problem.” the voice told her.

“Problem?” Jane questioned carefully. Ready to bolt if needed. Pepper spray hidden in one hand.

“Yes. Loki.”

“Loki? The God of Chaos? What does he have to do with me?”

“Silly girl. He might go by a different name but he's the one standing by Thor's side.”

It took a moment before all her encounters with Nic clouded together into one single name. “That woman is Loki?” she exclaimed with distaste.

“Yes, and I want to get rid of him just as much as you.”

“Why should I trust you? If you want to get rid of... Loki from Thor's side then you must be after Thor too. That makes you my rival.”

A chuckle rose in the small room. “You are bright but there I am willing to compensate. As long as Loki is gone then I don't mind if you play for Thor's attention. It will be fair game. I rather see him with you as his Queen than that bastard.” The voice hissed.

Jane watched the form carefully before she raised her head to appear as an equal.

“What's your name?” she asked seriously. “If we are to work together then I should at least know your name.”

Out of the shadows stepped a female in leather and iron. Long brown hair spilled from a pony tail high on her head.

“My name is Sif.”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here's some fun facts for you all: Dual Blood, Condemnation of a God, Secrets and Ties, Melting Heart, among many other titles that will be uploaded on this site were written over a year ago. And at an extremely high pace.  
> Melting Heart is at 75 chapters and still on-going. 75(chapters)x3(pages per chapter) = roughly 225 pages give or take.  
> I have over 200 chapters (including longer one-shots) in the Thorki/Thunderfrost fandom.  
> I have over 20 Thorki ideas/plots (not including my current ones) that will most likely not see the daylight because I don't have the time.  
> I somtimes think faster than my hands can write down on my computer despite writting fast enough to record 75% of what my high-school teachers said during a lesson.  
> Eight of my stories are currently being translated into other languages (spanish, german, french, and chinese).  
> And last, I'm weak at grammar, and Swedish (native) and English (not native in) grammar is 80% different from each other.
> 
> So if anyone wants to give a hand and beta/edit my Thorki stories then just give me a shout. If you are up for the challenge that is. ^^

_~ Chapter 11 ~_

“So you are coming close to terms.” Steve repeated what the beautiful, but very pregnant Goddess had just said. “That's good.”

Loki nodded as he curled up to Thor who sat on a chair next to him. He didn't know why, but he needed the closeness, needed to feel protected by his mate. In his mind, he was convinced this strong warrior would protect him and their children from any harm that might come to them.

The closeness of the other human warriors were also a small comfort but he felt that something was making his nerves sitt on edge. His girls were slowly setting down as Thor's hand trailed lazy patterns on his stomach.

”I do hope they come soon.” Loki mumbled as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the combination of sun and Thor. ”I can't stand the thought of carrying them for another year.”

”I'm sure they will be in our arms soon.” Thor whispered as he watched Loki's breath deepen and fell asleep. ”I'm sure of it.”

Natalia pulled of her sunglasses, ”How long does an Asgardian carry a child?”

”I'm not sure.” Thor said with a shrug. ”We are a long living people. We don't have children as often as Midgardians.” he thought back. ”The last time I can remember was when I and Loki were children. One of the soldiers lover had a child but I don't know anymore.”

”Well, Loki's been pregnant for over a year now. Is that normal or-”

The warning look in Thor's eyes halted the question before it could be fully asked.

”-I'm just being silly.” Natalia knew not to touch the subject any deeper. She put on her sunglasses once more and made herself comfortable.

”Big guy.”

Tony Stark came out from his mansion with a smug smile. Thor looked at the arrogant human and he knew what was going on.

”Is it finished?” he asked hopefully.

”Yep.” Tony said as he handed a key to Thor. ”Now it's all up to you.”

Thor looked at the key with a smile before turning his eyes back to the sleeping beauty next to him.

 

* * *

 

On the roof overlooking the city and Stark Mansion stood Jane with a watchful eye. The Asgardian named Sif had left only minutes earlier after they had finished their plans. The first step would be taken care of by Sif and then Jane would move in to take on part two.

It would only be hours before she stood by Thor's side instead of that freak.

The more she thought about that horrible woman being Loki, a man, she felt like throwing up. She had read up on the mythology and knew that Loki was the parent to a snake, an eight legged horse, a wolf, and a half-dead daughter. There were no knowing what would be born from Loki. Just the thought of a monster being born from Thor's loins were disgusting by itself. The glorious God deserved sons and daughters that were not part of a freak show.

It also explained why she had suffered the humiliation at the charity party when her new dress ripped. For that alone she would ne-

A spiking pain went through Jane's head and her hand flew up to press against her skull. It felt like her head was ripping apart. A buzz filled her head and numbed her senses for a moment before it lessened and slowly disappeared. She felt the residue of the pain ache behind her eyes.

If only the headache would leave her alone.

 

* * *

 

In the desert the sand began to shift around the magical circle as the sky opened up and a multicolored light hit it, sending a sand storm in every direction.

The gate of the Bifrost closed and left whatever had been sent to wait for the dust to settle down.

”I swear that this sand has a grudge against me.” a voice said.

”Oh, stove it.” another barked. ”You are more fussy about your appearance than Freya.”

”Can you blame me for wanting to look my best for the women?”

”What does the stone say?” another voice cut in.

The sand started to settle and left five people standing in the circle.

Sif looked down at the stone in her hand that had been given to her by Heimdall and waited for it to zoom in. It started to glow at one of it's left edges.

”That way.” she called to her friends, pointing. The female warrior glared at Volstagg and Hogun. ”Don't let the _scum_ escape.” she ordered in a cold voice.

Volstagg's fingers gripped harder onto the fabric of the unconscious man hanging over his shoulder. Hogun took one look at the man and slapped him once.

“He won't wake for a while.” he told Sif.

“Best for him.” Sif growled. “If he wakes up you can do anything to subdue him as long as you leave him alive for Thor's judgment.”

Hogun nodded.

“Why can't Heimdall send us to Thor's position?” Fandral complained as he brushed of some imaginary sand.

Sif's eyes narrowed. Fandral held up his hands.

“Lead us, my friend, and I will follow.” he said in a submitting voice.

Volstagg and Hogun laughed at their friend as they began to walk.

“Your picked the wrong lover, my friend.” Volstagg chuckled. “Lady Sif might be a woman of many things but even your tricks wont work on her.”

Hogun slapped Fandral on his shoulder as he walked by without a sound.

The blond warrior just shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile. “She's the only woman that can keep me under her spell for 10 years.” he said before running to Sif's side.

 

* * *

 

The sun was reaching the tops of the trees when Loki finally stirred. He blinked at the orange light and for a moment had no idea where he was.

“Did you sleep well?” a voice asked and when he looked up he saw Thor sitting by his side. It took a second for his mind to connect.

“Did you sit with me the whole time?” he asked incredulous.

Thor went to answer when his stomach growled for him. Thor made a sheepish face as he tried to cover his embarrassment.

Loki couldn't take his eyes of Thor. The knowledge was making his already hormone affected feelings sway toward tears. He too felt the gnawing of hunger but he had never known Thor to reject a meal for his sake.

“I didn't want to eat without you.” Thor confessed.

The warm feeling spread through Loki's chest and a small smile graced his lips until it was Thor who was entranced by him.

It was only a strong, urgent kick to his guts.

“You are right little one.” Loki's hand caressed the area where the kick had come before shifting and trying to get up.

Upon seeing his lovers intentions Thor stood up and offered his hands which was thankfully taken. With ease and pride, he helped Loki up so he could wrap his arm around the smaller woman. A habit he couldn't get rid of even when Loki were pissed with him and threatened to rip his balls off.

“Let's go ravish Starks' kitchen.” Loki said with a smile. His gift, a smile from Thor too as they headed inside.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_~ Chapter 12 ~_

“What is this present?” Loki asked as he was lead through one of the many halls of Stark Mansion that he had yet to explore, trying to trick his brother in giving away the surprise.

But Thor seemed to be very persistent in keeping his mouth shut this time.

“You'll see.” he said for the tenth time.

“You know that if it's something ridiculous like my 100th birthday I will not forgive you.” he warned in good humor of the memory.

“I promised that I would not repeat your 100th birthday.”

“Then what is it?”

“Not telling.”

Loki cursed under his breath. It was becoming more of a challenge to make Thor spill his secrets. But then again he was always up for a challenge.

“Oh.” Loki hissing gasp, putting one hand on his tummy.

“What's wrong?” Thor jumped on the exclamation as fast as he could.

“Nothing.” Loki said with a calmer breath. “One of them just placed a strong kick. They are really active.” he gave Thor a smile to reassure him. “They are really your children.

Thor gave his partner a long look before breaking out in a smile. “I wouldn't say just mine. The way the girls seem to know where to kick means they already have your mind to plot pranks and mayhem.”

“I still have the upper hand because whatever they come up with, I've already done.” Loki countered smugly. “It's when I have to run after them that I don't look forward too. You alone could be in three places at the same time, how will I handle two of you?”

“I'm sure it will go better than you think.” Thor made them stop at a door. “Now, close your eyes.”

Loki gave him a look before following his words. He could hear the door open and strong hands leading him safely into the room. There was a warm feeling in the room that Loki couldn't place. And also the smell of flowers.

The door closed behind them.

“Alright. Open them.”

The room was decorated with burning lights and a table by the large window, giving them an open view of the star filled night with the moon high in the middle. There were flowers in big vases all over the room. White napkins and tablecloth. Silverware and sparkling glasses.

At first, Loki didn't know what to say. It was nothing like he had expected and frankly, not from Thor. Not in a million years.

Five meters from the table stood a kitchen cart. Full of food and plates. There were bread that still oozed fresh. Potatoes, meat, sauce, vegetables, butter, berries, cream, desserts, and a pitcher of what was most likely fresh orange juice.

Loki who hadn't eaten in hours felt how all his senses zoomed in on the wagon. Thor saw it too if his laughter was anything to go by.

“Sit down and I will present you with our food.”

There was no further invitation he needed. Loki walked over with big steps and sat down with an expecting face. When Thor put down a plate in front of Loki he barely had time sit down with his own before his partner dug in.

The moan was something Thor could only name as orgasmic with the first bite. In a strange way, he found it charming.

The night continued with more food and small talk. It was really nothing special but in every other way to Loki it was, and for Thor it was perfect.

“I hope you are not going to ask for a dance because you will have to drag me around in this chair.”

“No, I won't ask for a dance tonight.” Thor said as he put away the rest of their dishes on the wagon. 

“Good.” Loki watched Thor as he moved slowly around the room. Candles which had been whole when they entered had melted down to half their length. “So... what are you hiding?”

Thor didn't say anything as he sat down at the table again, this time with a packet in his hand. Loki couldn't read the look in his eyes. The packet was square and about ten inches long and two thick. Wrapped in white paper.

The thunder God took a deep breath before he handed the gift over to Loki who took it without asking and began to turn it over to see if he could figure out what it was before opening it.

“You know I'm not a talker.” When he saw the smile Thor realized the irony. “So bear with me. First, I want you to know that my current feelings are not bound by any obligation to the past or... your current state. My feelings were born from my own heart, free and sincere and I want you to believe me. I love you.” The words fell easily from his tongue and felt right. “I know that I haven't been the person you needed. Brother _or_ lover. I've made so many mistakes and hurt you that I find it hard to ask for your forgiveness. Or your love. But as I watched you during our time here in Midgard, I find my soul come alive. I want to do what is right by you. I want-no...-what I mean is-- that it--....I--you... _curses_.” he swore under his breath the last part. “What I want to say is that.... if... you will have me... I will stand by _your_ side.”

It was a whirlwind of word that Loki tried to sort out. His mind kept reaching the same conclusion in the silence after Thor's speech but he found it hard to voice the words. He stared down at the gift in his hands and a whisper of what he was holding in his hands cleared to him.

With trembling fingers he picked at the edges to open on of the sides so he could slide out in content. It did so with ease, leaving him with one paper and wooden box. Loki stared wide eyed at the brown box which bore Thor's seal. The golden locket was a simple latch which he unlocked with one click.

Inside in a silk decorated interior rested an armband made of gold. It was an nontraditional band with the runes for their names linked together in an elaborate decoration. Around the smooth layer of the band was an inscription of vows. Normally it was just an plain golden band with names engraved on the inside.

It might have been because of his unstable hormones that caused tears to gather in Loki's green eyes and spill over.

Thor reached over so his hands were cradling Loki's and the box.

“No matter if you decide to stay here in Midgard with our children or go somewhere else when they are born, I want to be there with you. To be a true family. Will you give me the honor of being your husband? Your other half?”

He tried to answer, make any sound but his throat was to closed up to let anything out. In the end, he just nodded as tears continued to spill over his face.

Thor got up with a smile of pure happiness and walked over to Loki's side and knelt down. He reached over and took the armband and separated it into the two pieces, one with each name. The golden God set aside the band with Loki's name for now and proceeded to slip on the band with his name on Loki's arm. 

Thor would never tell Loki that he had searched out the only living dwarf on Midgard and had the little man create their bands. Only a highly skilled blacksmith could create these bands, and dwarfs were the best of the best.

The band which was made out of core gold molded to fit around the users arms and as any traditional set, only the other half could remove the bands. When Thor was happy with it, he gave Loki his side and held forward his hand to let Loki put it on him. That band too molded to accommodate his much larger arm.

When the their silent, private bonding was finished they stared into each others eyes. Loki leaned forward and tenderly kissed Thor. It wasn't a kiss born from years as sex partners, forced feelings, or obligation as newly bonded. It was one of hope and promise for the future.

Thor was overjoyed from the action and while he longed to kiss his mate back he stopped himself as he let his heart soar into the sky.

On the other hand, Loki was feeling torn between his feelings of surprise and tears, but his heart also started to reignite the love it had once held.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_~ Chapter 13 ~_

When the morning light streamed into their room, it took Loki a moment to open his eyes. His back hurt and his right hip felt uncomfortable from sleeping on it for a longer period of time. He also became aware that nature was also calling.

But when he saw Thor's sleeping face beside him and the golden light from his upper arm, his face broke out in a smile and he didn't want to move.

He and Thor was bonded. No one could say anything anymore about their relationship, and it was also a proof that they would be eternally faithful to each other. Of all the exchanged jewelry customs Asgard had, this was the most sacred and ancient of them all. Loki just wanted to lay there and bask in the morning glory.

But that still didn't stop the urge in his body.

As if to make a point, one of the girl decided that this was a good time to kick his bladder.

With as much grace and ease he could muster, Loki pushed aside the cover and did his best to get on his feet. It was an even battle where he almost fell back onto the bed, but he prevailed. He then rushed to the bathroom before he embarrassed himself.

His escape had not gone unnoticed by Thor who pushed his head up on a hand and waited for the other to return. It was a time of the day he had learned his service wasn't needed unless he was called. He had learned that the hard way.

When he heard the faint flush in the bathroom he counted the seconds until the daily routine began once more.

“I swear, every single morning.” Loki grumbled as he entered the room.

Thor couldn't contain his laughter and rolled onto his back while Loki gave him a dirty look.

“You've got something to say?” he said in a dark tone of voice.

The thunder God chortled before he forced himself to swallow his bubbling laughter. He dried one eye as he tried to gather his wits.

“No, my dear.” He pulled back the cover to make an inviting space next to him. “Come here.”

Loki was grumbling as he walked over to the bed and crawled into the offered space. His nightgown crumbling uncomfortable around his legs and he tried to adjust it. Thor reached over to help but it only tangled even more and stretched across Loki's body so it felt like a straight-jacket.

“To Hel with it.” Loki cursed before pulling the offensive garment over his head and threw it across the room. He reached for the cover and pulled it up over his breasts, and proceeded then to smoothed out any wrinkles over his stomach until he was happy.

Thor placed one hand on the round belly and looked blissfully happy. He leaned forward and took a kiss before his own lips were stolen and they settled down against the bed. Thor's arm around Loki as they cuddled together.

 

* * *

 

After a hearty breakfast, Loki said good bye to Thor who was being called away for something. The trickster stood watching after the black vehicle until it disappeared from view. His red dress clung to his stomach while falling softly around his legs. The edges decorated with black lace, and long sleeves with wide finish for his hands.

With a sigh, he walked back into the mansion with a hand pressed against his back. The back pains were becoming annoying and he longed to sit down and finish reading the book he picked out in Tony Starks' private collection.

” **Miss Loki, you have a call waiting.** ” The A.I. said when he entered.

”Thank you Jarvis.” he said, heading toward the closest phone. ”Hello?” when the voice on the other end spoke his whole face grew hard.

”What do you want?” he resisted the impulse to throw the phone when his attention was caught. ”All right. Where?” he memorized the details. ”I'll be there.” and he ended the call.

He stared at the phone for a moment as if he were reconsidering his decision.

”Jarvis?”

” **Yes, miss Loki.** ”

”I'm going out. If I'm not back in one hour will you let the others know. You heard the details on the phone right?”

“ **Yes, miss Loki. Have a nice day.** ”

 

* * *

 

It was a busy day at the HQ of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nic Fury met the superheroes at their gate.

“What do you have for us today?” Tony asked as soon as he entered.

“Visitors.” the dark skinned man said. “Five of them and they seem to look for Thor. They said they had important news.”

Natalia looked at the God. “Any idea?”

Thor shook his head. “Did they state their names?”

Fury looked down at a report. “They named themselves as warriors of Asgard. They were found wandering around town, searching for you. Our agents brought them here. There is four men and one woman. From the agents report they looked like three warriors, a female warrior and one unconscious man.”

“Three warriors and a woman warrior?” Thor asked as he halted his steps. His eyes narrowed. “Where are they being held?”

Fury gave Thor a searching look before giving in. “In the conference room.”

Knowing full well where that room was, Thor walked with big steps in that direction. For the trained heroes it was an easy task to keep up with the God, but for the humans it was harder.

He didn't even stop to let the automatic doors to the conference room open fully before he squeezed through.

“Thor.” said an all too familiar voice.

Before him stood Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif.

“What in Hel are you doing here?” he asked with barely contained anger. His fist clenching.

“Thor.” Sif said sharply to get his attention before his temper blew. “You and Loki have been fooled.”

“I know.” the thunderer said with a growl. “I'm staring at the criminals.”

“It's not us, Thor. Someone else is pulling the strings.” Fandral cut in.

“What makes you think I will believe you? Loki has suffered so much from your actions and now you blame someone else. You-”

“Wait, big guy.” Tony said as he came up beside the God. “Let's hear them out before we start exchanging punches.”

“Stay out of this, Stark.” Thor's blue eyes narrowed in on the human.

Volstagg pulled forth the unconscious man and dropped him in a chair.

“Who's that?” Thor growled.

Sif stared right into Thor's eyes.

“One of the men who assaulted Loki.”

 

* * *

 

Loki looked around the public park. There were people everywhere and made it harder to spot the one he was waiting for. Since he had always had held a resistance to the cold, he had only taken along a shawl to put around his shoulders before heading out. The chauffeur that had been designated him was waiting by the car at the reserved parking plot not far away.

“I've been waiting for you.”

The voice froze Loki as memories pulled him back to the past he wanted to forget.

Slowly he turned around and came face to face with Sif.

“Long time no seen.” the dark haired woman said with a wicked smile.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_~ Chapter 14 ~_

“This man?” Thor's eyes narrowed in on the beaten man.

Sif stepped forward.

“Thor, we had nothing to do with what happened to Loki. While we might not be best friends with him, we saw how happy he made you so that was good enough for us. When he suddenly disappeared one night, and rumors of infidelity circled, we couldn't believe it. But even then we couldn't approach you in the state you were. Nothing made sense and then you left Asgard without a word and we still couldn't do anything.

It wasn't until one of Fandral's former lovers told him that she had heard some drunk saying things in her tavern. This man.” she pointed at the man. “Fandral went to confront this man and brought him to the rest of us. It took some pressure but he soon spilled everything.”

“And that was?” Thor asked in a strained voice. His blood was boiling at the sight of his and he wanted to launch himself at them, but he forced himself to stay in control.

“This was all some plan to get Loki out of your bed and life. Thor, someone else is pulling the strings here. Someone who wants Loki out of the way.”

Thor fist tightened in his struggle to contain his temper. “Yes, Loki have told me. You.” he sneered at Sif. “You are the one behind all this.”

“No.” The female warrior responded. “I don't have the slightest interest in you _or_ the throne of Asgard.”

“Are you calling Loki a liar.” Thor growled between his teeth.

“ _No, you stupid troll_.” yelled Sif at the blond God. “Loki is being fooled _too_. _You all are_. There is strong magic working here and its pulling you all along. Think about it, who else is there that want to stand by your side as Queen? Because I'm not the only woman in Asgard. But because I'm the one closest to you they used my face to get close to you _and_ Loki.”

He mauled over Sif's words.

Tony stepped forward. “Question, if you are all here, is there a chance that who-ever-is-behind-this-conspiracy is here too?”

“We think so. “said Hogun from where he was leaning against the wall. “She thought that if she disgraced Loki's name and had him flee Asgard she would be free to court Thor. What she didn't count on was Thor running after him.”

Stark looked at Thor with concerned eyes. “Considering Loki's ' _state_ ' you can guess they didn't expect ' _that_ ' either.”

Like a thunderbolt, it hit Thor with clarity.

“Oh, forefathers.” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Loki took a step back from Sif.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed without letting the fear in his body betray him.

Sif shrugged her shoulders. “Taking care of some business. I never thought that you would become such an obstacle. No matter what I did you always stood in my way.”

“What do you expect, you deranged witch.” Loki wrapped his shawl securely around his body, in a way protecting his children. The action, however, did not do by unnoticed. Sif's eyes trailed down to the undeniable bulge.

“Tell me,” she started with a sneer. “Are those really Thor's children, and not the result from _that night?_ ”

Loki gritted his teeth together. “Jealousy don't becomes you.” he said in an acid tone. “Just because you can't have children.”

Sif walked confidently closer to Loki and he felt like a prey. He stepped backward but found his steps halted by someone standing behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jane Foster standing there.

“You-” he started to say but nothing else came out before darkness was coming closer to his eyes and everything felt blurry and faint.

 

* * *

 

The next time Loki opened his eyes, he felt how uncomfortable he was. His back hurt and his left leg had fallen asleep again. But when he tried to move he was stopped by a metallic sound. Loki looked at his hand and found it chained to the bed.

He tried to jerk his hand free but the chain wouldn't give way. He then tried to summon his magic, just a simple trick that he used to open doors and what not, but he felt no magic in his body. More like, he felt weak and drained.

“Awake so soon?” a voice said and he looked in the direction and saw Sif standing there in her arrogant glory.

“What are you going to do with me?” he asked, still trying to gather his wits of what was happening.

Sif walked closer to the bed. “You are really slow, have being Thor's bitch weakened your abilities so much?”

Like smoke the body of Sif trailed of and disappeared like smoke without fire. Left standing beside his bed was a familiar, long haired blond woman in a green swim suit and green bandages wrapped around her legs, arms and neck.

Loki stared up at the last person he thought would be standing before him and the familiar touch of her magic.

“Amora.” he gasped.

The woman bowed like she was putting on a performance. “That's right.” she said with a wide smirk. “All this time, little me.”

He tried to push himself away from the Enchantress but his bonds prevented him. “Why?” he asked.

“Why?” Amora asked with a raised, delicate eye brow. She ran her finger over Loki's stomach, causing the other woman to shiver from the contact. Like that of a snake. “Because you always stands in my way. It should be me in Thor's bed. Me by his side. Me carrying his children.” her temper grew until she couldn't control her and her hand grabbed Loki's stomach.

Hard.

The trickster made a sound of pain.

“You and your bastard children stand in my way.” she hissed with a menacing face. “As soon as you all are out of the way, there will be nothing standing in my way of Asgard's throne. And Thor.”

Loki breathed through the pain and looked with his green eyes up at the Enchantress. “What will you do?” he feared the answer, but needed to know at the same time.

“Oh, I will not do anything to you.” the blond woman said suddenly with a sweet voice. “I already have everything where I want it.” with an incarnation, the smoke returned but this time it surrounded her and before Loki stood an image of himself.

His female persona Nic, down to the last detail of his current cloths. And equally pregnant.

The fake version stroked her tummy with a satisfied smile.

“I can't make his children out of nothing so these little ones will have to die. Imagine the horror and hurt Thor will face when 'you' suffer a miscarriage. Then there will be nothing that will stop me from taking my place by his side.” she looked right into his eyes. “You, of course, will stay here. No one will ever find you. And I wonder how long your brats will survive in this condition.” she ended with a trailing sound.

Amora, in the disguise of Loki, walked toward the door.

“ _Wait._ ” yelled Loki after her.

“Oh, don't worry.” she said with her hand on the door knob. “You will not be alone.” she pointed to a shaded corner where an unconscious Jane Foster lay in. “Unfortunately, my mind control can be a little forceful when the doll is not agreeable. If she dies like that or not is not my concern.” and the Enchantress was gone. 

The door closing the only sound.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_~ Chapter 15 ~_

Loki tried to adjust his position on the bed, but the only reward he got for the little adjustment was an ache in his arm. The chain dug into his skin and refused to let go. That his back hurt wasn't helping him either.

He looked over to the human in the corner and knew right away that he wouldn't get any help from her.

“Jane? Jane?” he called without even getting a twitch.

As expected.

He then looked around to see if there were anything close by but the only thing in the room was the bed, him, and Jane.

His girls decided to kick him at that moment. Loki's free hand came up to sooth the area being assaulted.

“Easy girls. Easy. We will get out of here and back to daddy.” the words were as much for his girls as to himself.

As if contradict him, his body decided to send a very sharp pain through his stomach. Almost causing him to bend over double. He couldn't even breath for a moment after as his mind tried to wrap itself around what had happened.

“Oh, Gods. No. No.”

The pain didn't return but just the one bolt through him sent Loki into a frenzy.

Was his children going to be all right? Or would they all really die here?

 

* * *

 

Thor rushed into the mansion.

“ _Loki_?” he screamed into the empty house.

“ **Miss Loki has stepped out for the day. A phone call came for her.** ” came Jarvis' voice from the ceiling.

“Where?” Thor demanded.

“ **Central Park.** ”

Thor barely stayed long enough to hear the last letter before he rushed outside and summoned Mjolnir. The hammer smashed through the wall and into his hand. He gripped the leather band at the end and spun it in a circle as fast as he could manage before throwing it in the direction toward Central Park without letting go.

Within seconds he came over the city and landed with a bang in the middle of the park, sending all other people there into shock and confusion from the impact.

“Loki!” he screamed once the dust settled. “Loki!”

There were no sight of his brother anywhere. Even as he continued to yell for him, there were no sign of him. Merely minutes after Thor's landing followed Tony Stark in his iron suite.

“Calm down, big guy.” He said as his mask opened. “Loki is probably just taking a walk. She will most likely be annoyed at your over reaction.”

“Stay out of this, Stark.” Thor growled, swinging around to face the Iron Man.

“Thor?”

Both the men looked in the direction of the new voice and Thor was overjoyed to see Loki walk down the trail in the park. Black hair wild in the wind and one hand pressed against her big tummy.

Thor didn't wait to walk up to Loki and embrace him. Needing to make sure the other was fine.

“What's wrong?” Loki asked in confusion.

“I was worried something had happened to you.” Thor admitted, pulling back so he could see the others face and noticed the tense lines in Loki's face. “What's wrong?”

“No,” Loki rubbed one hand against his stomach and the other against his back. “My back have just been bothering me this morning. I thought some exercise would help it, but I was wrong.”

“Is it?” Thor asked without actually saying the word. But he couldn't hide his hopes.

Loki smiled in adoration at Thor's expression. “I don't know. It might just be back pains.” Loki made a show of trying to stretch his back. “But I do need to sit down.”

“Let's get you back to the house.” Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and started to lead his wife to the car waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

The only change, and thankfully so, was the slight movement from Jane Foster.

The bad news was that she still showed no sign off waking up.

But at least she was alive.

Loki had no idea how long he had laid there but it felt too long. There were no knowing what Amora would do while impersonating him.

His situation wasn't made better by his girls kicking his guts, and feeling the hunger pangs coming on again.

Thankfully, he had not felt any more of the pain from earlier and for that he was happy.

He didn't know how much of his life Amora knew about and if she didn't know about their engagement from last night, it could help the others in realizing something was wrong. That was, if Amora hadn't felt her wedding band under her dress.

Even with one hand free, Loki couldn't get the chain of her other hand.

Loki let his head fall back on the rangy pillow the bed offered and let out a frustrated sigh.

He really should have been able to see that there had been something wrong with everything that had happened. He should have realized Amora or any of the other women in love with Thor could have been behind everything. He was so stupid.

There was the distant sound of a train signaling, but other than that, there were nothing to give away where he was. With Amora's powers they could be in a different city for all he knew.

With some awkwardness, Loki managed to fold his free arm in under his back and rubbed where it hurt.

He was really starting to hate being pregnant. His back hurt. His children wouldn't settle. His thigh was falling asleep. Again. He was sweaty, and he just felt uncomfortable all over. As much as he loved his children, he was debating internally if they were worth all this pain.

Jane groaned suddenly and Loki couldn't help the flash of hope coursing through him. “Jane?” he called as the human struggled to to reach awareness. There was no knowing what the woman would do to him once awake. He could only hope that the reluctance Amora had talked about was somehow to his advantage.

He was about to call her name again when another sharp flash of pain went through his stomach.

“Oh, Gods.” he whimpered. “That's not good.”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_~ Chapter 16 ~_

In the backseat car that had drove Loki to the park sat Thor and wouldn't let go of Loki. He was snuggling and cuddling up next to Loki as much as the other would allow. He planted kisses on the other and let his hand stroke the big tummy under the dress.

Much to his surprise, the girls were not as active as they normally were, and that caused him to worry. In fact, they were not moving at all.

“Is everything really all right?” he asked Loki who looked up at him with bright green eyes.

“Yes, why do you ask?” the dark haired trickster answered, sounding comfortable.

“Our girls are not moving.”

A spark went through Loki's eyes before he pushed himself up straighter and placed his hands on his stomach. “They were moving until recently.” his voice tinted with just a hint of anxiety. “Maybe they've finally settled down to catch their breath.”

“Maybe.” Thor said thoughtfully, before he leaned forward toward the driver's seat. “Faster.” he simply said. 

“Thor?” Loki questioned when the blond God sat back again.

He took Loki's hand in his and folded it between his. “I'm not taking any chances. The moment we get back Banner will have a look at you for safety.”

Inside, Amora felt a pinch of apprehension. She hadn't planned Thor to be this protective. If anyone looked closer on _their children,_ they would easily see there weren't any. “All right.” she said with a smile. “If it will calm you down.”

_'I have to manipulate the human. I can't have anyone finding out.'_

Because, while she was a strong sorceress, there were things she couldn't control once a spell was done. And she had sett the 'miscarriage' to start in another two hours. Until then, she had to buy time.

 

* * *

 

“ _Oh, Gods.” he whimpered. “That's not good.”_

Loki forced himself to breath through the pain and while it left quickly, the pain had also caused him to sweat profoundly.

“Jane, please.” whimpered Loki, the chain rustling. “Wake up.”

Despite his voice to guide her, it still took minutes for her to even open her eyes fully. During that time Loki feared another pain would come on. Even if he had no experience in 'human' birth, he knew deep down that this was not how it should go.

“Jane! Can you hear me?” his voice echoing around the room.

“Uuh.” whimpered Jane as she struggled through her mind. It was like a labyrinth of darkness and shadows.

“Jane.” a voice called her. “You are being controlled. You have to push through the darkness or you will be lost. Please. I need you.”

When she opened her eyes she was assaulted by bright light and she couldn't make out anything.

“That right. Keep them open, they will settle soon.” the feminine voice said once more.

The brown haired woman looked around to try to see where the voice came from, and more importantly, who.

She could make out the shadow of a bed.

“Jane.”

She blinked and tried to clear her eyes from the kaleidoscope they seemed to view. Her limbs wouldn't move like she wanted. It felt like they were heavy with glue and kept her down.

“JANE!” the desperate voice called again.

With all her will power, Jane opened her eyes as wide as she could and forced her brain to take in everything; the room, the bed, the coldness, the door, and even...

“You're the woman from the ball.” she exclaimed when she realized who was with her. It would be hard not to recognize a beauty like her. “What are you doing here? Where are we?”

“Oh, thank God. You are awake.” said Loki in a whisper. “What do you remember?”

Jane struggled through her memories. “I was at a charity party. I had been convinced by my sister to attend. It was a bore..... Then I saw a blond man who looked lonely.... I got curious and thought that I would at least talk to him before making my escape. Then my sister couldn't complain that I didn't talk to any ' _hot_ ' people, like she calls it..... I started to walk toward him and then I vaguely remember talking to him, but it wasn't really me..... It felt strange. I remember you walking into the room and then nothing. What happened to me?”

Loki sighed in relief. Most of what had happened during that night and ever since had not been the woman herself.

“You were being controlled by Amora. The Enchantress. She used you to get to me. She locked us in here.”

“Amora? Enchantress?” Jane repeated in confusion.

“A world class hag. I'll explain later, just help me.” Loki begged.

When Jane tried to stand up she collapsed before she could put any strength in her arms and legs. She kept on trying until she gave up and struggled just to crawl on her front toward the bed. When she reached the metal frame, she reached up and with the help of the bed and Loki's free hand she managed to get into a sitting position.

Out of breath, she tried to relax and let her arm rest against the bed with her head folded over them. Her hand brushed against Loki's thigh and touched something that didn't make sense. Jane raised her head and looked at her hand that were stained red. Her thumb rubbing against her other fingers. It was still wet. She looked down on the bed and all blood drained from her head.

“Oh, my god.” she whispered.

“What?” asked Loki. He didn't like the sound of that phrase.

“Nothing. Let's get you out of here.” Jane said as she started to make her way around the bed toward the chain that restricted the other woman. She forced herself to keep calm so that she didn't cause the pregnant lady any distress.

She also refused to look at the area around the slim hips of the other woman that were stained red by fresh blood.

 

* * *

 

Thor walked Loki inside the house with Tony Stark behind them.

“You better let the others know Loki is safe. The Widow will otherwise make you cry for-” Tony were cut of by a signal that alerted him that Jarvis had important news. “Yes, Jarvis.”

“Master Stark.” came the butler's voice, “All readings for miss Loki is incorrect.”

“What?” he snapped and stared at the pair who had stopped walking when they both heard the words.

“Blood pressure. Heart rates. Hormone levels. Weight. Movements. Nothing correspond with the previous observations of miss Loki's condition.”

Tony's eyes narrowed in on Loki's back as if he could see something. “Is that correct?”

“Yes, master Stark. As requested I've kept an eye on miss Loki's condition in case something would happen. Together with Dr. Bruce Banner's check-up results, I can confirm that the woman in your company is not the real Loki.”

A hiss escaped _Loki's_ lips. Before he could step back, Thor reached out and gripped his arms in a tight grip. He then ripped one of the sleeves and left on slim arm bare from the shoulder and down.

Thor's eyes narrowed as the presence of his own wedding ring felt hot against his own arm.

“Who are you?” he growled.

“What are you talking about? You're hurting me.” Loki said as he squirmed in the harsh grip.

Thor lowered his head so the other couldn't escape his eyes. “You are not wearing the wedding ring I gave Loki last night.” His voice dropping several notes and became flat and deadly. “Who are you and where is my Loki?”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_~ Chapter 17 ~_

Jane yanked and pulled at the chain but she couldn't move it more than a few millimeters back and forth. The metal digging into Loki's wrist. Loki were also getting concerned that his children were not moving as much as they had.

“It's no use.” Jane said as she gave up. “It won't budge.”

Loki turned his head to watch the human woman when another sharp pain ran through his body and this time it made him double over with a strained sound. His hand cradling his stomach as he moaned in pain.

“Oh, Gods.” was their mutual phrase.

Jane looked around in desperate need to find anything she could use. She thought about her chances of trying the door but even if she got it open she wasn't sure if she could call anyone for help. Then were also the chance of the door also being magically sealed. Strength wasted in that case.

Loki writhed on the bed and gasped slowly as the pain was going away. Sweat ran down his face as the smell of the coppery smell reached his nose. He strained to look where the smell were coming from and fear gripped him tightly as he saw the blood on the bed.

“No. No. No. Please no.” he pleaded. “Not my babies.”

“Calm down. Just keep calm and everything will be fine.” Jane rushed as she repeated what she had heard others when an injury occurred. “If you stress then it will affect your children so keep calm. And breath.” she added the last part because she knew the best way to get calm was by breathing. Experience from childhood.

Loki did his best to follow the order and took deep breaths, one after another.

“Good. Keep it up.” Jane encouraged as she tried to think of anything to help them. “What's your name by the way?” she asked as she tried to keep the other woman occupied.

Loki glanced at Jane for a moment, “Nic.” he answered before he started to doubt his answer. “No.” he mumbled.

“No?” Jane repeated. “No what?” 

“My name is not Nic. I only use it when I'm here on Midgard.” Loki confessed. He wanted to be honest with Jane. If it were possible. She wasn't the bitch Amora had made her into, and he needed someone with him who knew who he was. Just in case.

“Midgard?” Jane started to feel down her clothes. Had the hag taken everything from her or had she forgotten to take anything with her in her mindless state. “Haven't heard that one before. Where are you from?”

“Asgard.”

Jane put one hand in one of her pockets. She found some useless scraps of papers. “Asgard? Like the Norse Mythology?” she said, half joking and half serious.

“Yes.”

Jane stopped her searching and looked up at the beautiful face staring down at her from the bed. The dark hair flowing around the pale face, framing sparkling green eyes, thin lips, and a perfect nose. “You're a... Goddess?”

Loki nodded.

Jane tried to find the right words but her first question was the one pressing most on her lips.

“Which one?”

“How much do you know about our mythology?” asked Loki.

Jane made a face of thinking carefully. “I know some of the main ones, Odin, Freya, Heimdall, Thor... the Trickster... but not much more. I read about it as a child and it was a long time ago.”

“The names you know are correct, but most likely half the things you know are justified by you humans. Our lives didn't play out like they thought it would.”

“Then... what's you're name?” It was itching on Jane's mind to know. Her natural curiosity made her want to crawl up on the bed and be told everything like stories to a small child.

“You already said my name. At least one of them.”

She thought back to what she had said. “Freya?” she guessed.

“No.” chuckled Loki as his breathing was smooth and he could feel his children brush around in his stomach. That was a sign that although there were blood on the bed, they were still alive. Something that calmed him.

“Then who are you? All the others are guys and you hardly look like a butch God to me.”

“No. Not this shape is much of a God. But then again I was always known for my pranks.”

Jane's brow wrinkled in thought. “Pranks... trickster... You're the Trickster.” she finally exclaimed. “I always thought you were a man.”

“My main form is a man but I'm a shape shifter. But even as a God I'm not strong enough to remain male when I'm carrying my lover's children. That's the strength of you women.”

“So... what's your real name?” Jane asked eagerly. Like a child at Christmas.

“Loki.” he answered truthfully.

Jane looked at Loki in awe before she continued her search into her last pocket. She turned her head toward him. “When this is over, you _are_ going to tell me everything about yourself.” she demanded like it was obviously. “And your world.” her search came out fruitless as there were nothing in her last pocket. “Dammit.” she cursed. “You're supposed to be a magician, can't you cast a spell that will transform this bed into a telephone booth? Or a door in the wall?” It was a ridiculous question but Jane just felt so frustrated.

“You can sadly forget it. This chain is draining me from any powers.” Loki said regretfully. All he could lay there and feel weak, and he hated it. Not since that night had he felt like this and he didn't want to go back there.

“Yeah.” Jane muttered to herself. “Forget I asked that.”

They were silent for a little while before Jane perked up like a light bobble. “Forget! Yes. YES! That's it.” she said like a lunatic before she started to tear at her pants. She felt and searched until she felt something that made her want to become religious.

“Oh, how I love you, Darcy. Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” her clumsy fingers began to pull and tear at the end of her pants until the fabric couldn't take it anymore and tore apart.

Down on the floor landed a double folded, old fashioned, cell phone. It was small, round, and red. But it was fully charged, usable, and ready for their use.

Loki tried to see what had the human in such high spirit but could only see her fumble around at the floor with something before she raised a hand with the small phone in her hand.

“Praise my persistent little sister.” she said with a smile. “She's become so tired of me forgetting my cell that she's bought a number of these cheap phones and sewed them into my clothes.”

“Sound like something I should do with Thor.” said Loki as Jane flipped the phone open and saw the power button. She pressed it and waited irritatedly when the phone played through its logo and music before it came to the PIN.

Darcy, ever the prepared sister had written the PIN at the top of the phone in bold letters. Jane punched the code in and after two fails and retries, she pressed the Go button.

Once more she were left cursing the slowness of it before it was finished. Next she pressed 9-1-1 and dialed. Her fingers wouldn't let her hold it to her ear so she opted to hold it in her palm. It felt weird but she didn't have time to be picky.

“9-1-1 Emergency. What can I help you with?” came a male voice over the line.

“Hello? Can you hear me? Help us. We have been kidnapped.”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_~ Chapter 18 ~_

_“9-1-1 Emergency. What can I help you with?” came a male voice over the line._

“ _Hello? Can you hear me? Help us. We have been kidnapped.”_

“All right, stay calm. What's you're name? Are any of you injured?” the man asked.

“My name is Jane. I've been given something strange, I can't move very well. The other woman is in labor. She's bleeding. She's chained to a bed.”

“Do you know where you are?” he pressed buttons on his computer really fast.

“Some warehouse somewhere. It's old and is smells. We don't know. Please hurry.” Jane begged into the phone.

“Okay, listen very closely to me. It's very important that you stay calm, especially for your companion. Try to avoid any stress you can.” Jane gave a short sound of understanding. “Next, I'm trying to pin point where you're call is coming from. I'm alerting the police to your situation, hold on.” Jane could hear the man giving their details to someone else. “Okay, Jane, stay with me. Everything will be just fine.”

“Okay.” Jane raised her head to Loki. “They are on their way.” the other woman seemingly relaxed on the bed, muttered something that sounded like _thank gods._

“Miss Jane? Is there any family or friends you want me to contact to let them know you will be fine?” the man asked.

“My sister is used to me being gone for days, hold on. Do you want to contact anyone? Your husband? Friends?”

Something lit up in Loki's eyes and he tried to motion with his chained hand the best he could, but it only was opening and closing mostly.

“Can you give me the phone?” Loki asked and Jane put it in his free hand. “Hello?”

“How are you holding up ma'am?” the operator asked concerned.

“Good. Considering.” Loki took a deep breath. “Can you direct my call to the number I'm about to give you? The number is...”

 

* * *

 

“Where is Loki?” roared Thor as he shook the impostor.

Like two sides of a mirror, the Loki in his hands went from being timid and confused to cold and glaring.

“You will never find that whore again.” Then right before their eyes faded the impostor and left only air in front of Loki.

“Dammit.” Swore Thor as he knew the impostor was long gone. Thor started to walk with big steps toward the front door when Stark came up beside him and stopped him.

“Hold it, big guy. Where are you going? If you just go out there your chances of finding Loki will be slim.”

“It's not your family in danger out there. I have no idea if Loki and the girls are even alive.” Thor started to shrug of Tony's hand but the man renewed his grip.

“The enemy said _'never find'_ , that means Loki is still alive somewhere and our priority is to find where Loki is being held and make sure she's well. Then you can go hammer whoever is behind this.”

Jarvis signaled for attention. “ **Master Stark. Miss Loki is on line 2.** ”

In Tony's eyes, the God did a total 180 and turned completely around and ran to the closes phone.

“Loki?” he called into the phone. Jarvis connected the lines automatic for them.

“Thor?” came a female voice on the other end.

“Oh, thank the forefathers.” moaned Thor. “It's so good to hear your voice. Where are you?”

“I don't know. Listen Thor. It's not Sif. It's Amora.”

“Amora!” exclaimed the thunder God. “Have she hurt you?”

“No. Not yet.” Thor could hear that there were something Loki didn't tell him. “Please, remember--” the phone went weird and there were shouts and sounds of slaps before the phone clicked silent.

“Loki? Loki?” Thor called into the head piece. “Jarvis. Can you call back?”

“ **I am sorry, Master Thor. The source have been disconnected.** ”

Upon the answer, Thor let out a string of what Tony could only describe as possibly the most vulgar words and curses he had ever heard. He didn't understand the language, but that didn't mean he didn't get the message behind them.

Thor forced himself to calm down for a moment and think rationally. He needed to keep his head on to save Loki.

He started toward the door once more but this time gave Tony an order before he left. “Call S.H.I.E.L.D. and have them release my people. We are going hunting.”

 

* * *

 

Thor took the fastest way back to the HQ and it only took another minute before Sif and her friends stood outside the building and faced Thor.

“What's happening?” Fandral asked as he read the tense lines in his friends face.

“The Enchantress is behind this. She's taken Loki.”

The warrior three cursed the Enchantress while Sif just stood still, keeping her head cool.

“What can we do?” she asked. “Our opponent is a sorceress. We don't have magic like Loki.”

Thor gave them a look that commanded absolute obedience.

“We're going hunting.”

 

* * *

 

When Loki were talking to Thor, feeling calmed by the sound of his lover's voice, Amora appeared in their room and took the phone from them. She kicked Jane as she shifted back to her blond self. She slapped Loki before completely destroying the phone. Then she choose some words of insult for Loki before rushing outside the room.

Loki was happy to know that whatever the Enchantress had tried hadn't worked. It was another comfort as his cheek warmed up from the blow. It stung but for just hearing Thor's voice is was worth it.

But her temporary joy was short lived as another sharp pain traveled through his body and he felt something that explained the blood and everything that was wrong with him.

The chain was not draining his magical powers, but also his shifting abilities. He were slowly returning to being a man. And when that happened, it would surely kill his children.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_~ Chapter 19 ~_

Amora paced in the other room of the old building. She bite her thumb nail as she cursed over everything that had gone wrong. Not only had she been unable to fool Thor but the bitch in the other room had found a way to contact the outside.

She had no idea who would come after her. If she caused any trouble with the Midgardians then her position by Thor's side would be totally screwed. Fortunately, no one knew her real name. Yet. But she didn't know if her name had gotten out or not.

Either way, if Loki walked out of this unharmed then she was truly screwed.

She couldn't allow Loki to live.

 

* * *

 

Sif jumped up on a low building and looked around. The crystal in her hand glowed faintly and she knew she was in the right direction. She crushed the crustal into the roof, reducing it to dusty crystals.

Despite there being no wind strong enough to lift the remains of the crystal, it lifted into a thin line and into the air.

Sif waved for her friends to follow as she followed the crystal that had picked up the residue of Asgardian magic.

A trick they came up with when they wanted to track Loki after one of his pranks when they were young.

Since the magic of the Gods didn't change very much from user to user, it was to their advantage. Also that Thor had touched the bitch before she ran with her tail between her legs. And where the bitch were, that's where Loki most likely were.

 

* * *

 

Loki groaned as the pain went through her body even sharper than before. His body demanded to change back to a man and his insides were trying to shift back, but his children were in the way. His body couldn't take it. The chain around his wrist jingled as he fought to stay female.

Jane couldn't help her anymore, she was too far away and still affected by Amora's control.

It didn't go any better when Amora came back into the room, looking every bit desperate and angry as anyone should feel in that situation.

She walked right past Jane and up to Loki's side. Her eyes hard as ice and she raised a hand with a magical sphere in it. Loki knew what was coming but he couldn't fight it. He was too weak and what was left in him was used to keep his children alive.

Jane felt it in her gut that something bad was about to happen but she couldn't reach anyone of them or put up a fight to stop anything.

Just as Amora was about to let go of the sphere and fry Loki on the bed, they all heard the approaching signal of Midgardians. It was loud and glaring and totally distracting. The Enchantress cursed as she was forced to leave to set up traps.

The Enchantress was about to grab the door when it blew up in her face. She stumbled back but two figures fell over her and pushed her to the floor, hard. There were curses and struggled but Hogun quickly gagged her and tied her hands behind her back so that she couldn't do her magic.

In also came two other figures, Sif and Thor.

“Loki.” he called when he saw the other.

“Help.” whispered Loki as another pain ripped through him. “The chain.” he lifted his hand as far as he could.

Thor stepped forward with big steps and grabbed the chain with his hands. Loki moaned in pain as his raw skin were irritated.

“Sorry.” said Thor before he gripped a link and pulled as hard as he could. It slowly gave way and broke, finally letting go of Loki. Without waiting Thor pulled Loki into his arms and rejoiced that his husband were safe, but when the dark haired God tensed up in his arms and let out a pained sound he couldn't blind himself that something was wrong. “Loki? What's wrong?”

Humans started to spill in and assess the damage. Volstagg and Fandral looked curious at the small people in their funny colored clothes.

Jane were seen to and people were coming closer to Loki but Thor growled threatening at them.

“Thor.” Sif scolded. “Let them help. Loki seem to be in pain.” her brows scowling.

“No.” whispered Loki. “The chain... drained me.” he breathed through the pain. “I can't maintain my form. You have to save our babies.”

The staff had no idea what the woman were talking about except for the last part.

“We need to take her to the hospital.” one of them said.

“No.” Thor and Loki said at the same time.

Thor could see the strain Loki were under, something he rarely were when he shifted between his forms. To see Loki like this made him sure that they were short on time before something bad happened.

“Sif.” he said over his shoulder.

The female warrior nodded because she had followed the talk while Hogun and Volstagg took Amora out the door to the waiting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside. While they might not be able to leave her in the hands of mortals, they could use the extra eyes to keep her under watch.

Sif walked over to the other side and pushed the Midgardian man out of the way before she pulled out her knife.

“Hold on.” the man took a hold on Sif's arm. “You are not cutting him or anything.”

“Listen carefully.” Sif said without pulling her arm away, careful of her superior strength. “If you try to stop me from saving Loki's life then I will throw you out the door. We are not Midgardians and neither is she.” she pointed at Loki. “She's close to loosing her children, and most likely her own life. So unless you want the death of three on your soul, you will remove your hands.”

Thor wasn't really paying attention to Sif or the little people. His whole focus was on Loki and the pain his lover was in. He held Loki's hand in his as Loki struggled to keep his form but he could see the end to his strength coming closer.

“Hold on, Loki.” he said as he brushed the dark strands from his face. Loki could only nod. But for a moment her body seemed to suddenly shift before settling back as a woman.

Sif put her knee on the bed, the man behind her having backed away when he saw the indescribable thing.

“Loki, can you hold on a little longer? I will do my best to save both you and your children but I need you to be strong.” Sif held the knife low as she took in the red stain on the bed and felt her guts twist.

Loki nodded.

Thor helped him settle on the bed and held onto his hand.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_~ Chapter 20 ~_

Sif bit down on her lip as she brought the blade up to Loki's exposed stomach. She had just felt around on it and could judge where they were. She also sent Fandral to get some things from the small, bright colored Midgardian man, leaving only his comrade in the room. 

Without saying anything because she didn't want to stress or pull time out for Loki she put the knife to the skin and carefully cut it.

Thor didn't blink or look away when Loki winched at the pain, but it hurt his heart when the skin parted with a line of blood following. He could see that the pain from the cut was nothing compared to his body's need to shift, a need that he was holding back. Who knew what the stress could cause to his body.

Not able to look, Loki closed his eyes and focused only on the thought of staying a woman for just a little longer. Until his babies were safe. When he felt an odd pressure in his belly, making him winch and tears gather in his eyes, Thor squeezed his hand just a little harder and told him to be strong.

With gentle hands, Sif lifted carefully out the first girl who were kicking with one leg in her hands. The little girl didn't scream or make any noise. Like she were handling a frail flower, she turned around slowly and put the girl in the waiting towel the human man were holding. He wrapped the little girl up and rubbed her tummy until she started to protest and complain lightly by coughing, showing that she was breathing on her own. Sif knotted the cord and cut it.

Thor strained his neck to see his little girl as Sif turned back to Loki and focused on getting the second one out. She could see she didn't have much time so she reached inside again and while she tried to be careful she lifted the second child up, this one had no problem announcing her displeasure.

Fandral came in with the things requested just in time to be handed a towel wrapped baby. The human man rushed to take the second child in a new towel, leaving the woman free to do the rest. She tied the cord and cut it. With swift hands, and mindful not to harm Loki anymore, she finished him up and while her stitches were crude considering she was against time, and let out a breath when she cut the thread.

“Anytime you want.” she told Loki who let out a deep sigh and seemed to let go of everything. 

For a moment he was a woman with an exposed upper body and a crudely stitched scar on her stomach, in the next few seconds, a man with short black hair and pale skin and the same scar lay on the bed.

Loki breathed deeply as he settled into his shape. His internal organs shifting, replacing, and removing anything that wasn't supposed to be there. His arms and legs grew more muscular, his chest flattened, and his scar healed. The trickster swallowed, making his new Adam's apple move.

After what felt like an eternity, he slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at Thor.

His brother smiled as he whispered his name.

“The girls?” asked Loki despite being tired and still drained from the events.

Sif and Fandral brought their girls to their parents, Fandral handing one to Thor and Sif one to Loki. The little girls were trying to decide if they should breath through their noses or their open mouths. Their little face scrunched up in wrinkles and some gore Loki didn't want to name.

The girl in his arms turned slightly before finding that she was comfy where she was. Loki's green eyes teared up as he saw the little wonder. He ran a finger over the chubby cheek, not really believing it was over. He looked to the side and saw Thor was equally, if not more so, charmed by the baby girl in his arms.

Fandral leaned forward. “The one in your arms are the eldest.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a happy choke. “She's pretty.” he managed to get out. He looked at Loki with a bright smile and saw his smile reflected in those green eyes.

They didn't need words between them at that moment.

No words at all.

 

* * *

 

_**2 Months Later** _

Loki were laying on the King size bed with his girls next to him. In red blanket ; Isabella, their oldest lay with her fist in her mouth, while her little sister Natasha was content with snoring through her nose in her blue blanket.

Their mother was content with just watching them, having fully recovered two weeks after they were born, and completely happy with how things had played out despite his close call.

After his successful shift back to male he was taken to the medical clinic in Stark Mansion where Bruce Banner and Tony Stark waited for them. Bruce gave his girls a full check up as well as Loki. He double and triple checked everything to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He declared the girls healthy considering that they just barely passed the line of being fully grown. Loki on the other hand was exhausted and fell asleep after hearing his children were fine and didn't wake up for the next two days. His body readjusting and balancing itself again.

The Enchantress was brought back to Asgard by Sif and her friends. Thor followed with them because he had a lot to explain. From his and Loki's disappearance to his sudden return. Loki didn't know what punishment Amora received but he held no doubt Odin would give the perfect one, along with fitting punishments to the men that had raped him.

Loki had remained behind on Midgard where he wouldn't have to face the stares and whispers that would no doubt surround them now that him giving Thor children would be known. Hel no if he would put his girls through that.

But he missed Thor because he had not come back to him. The last thing they did together was name their daughters. Their oldest was named Isabella Olivia Thorsdóttir, her middle name was chosen as thanks to the woman who helped Loki when he first arrived in Midgard. Their second daughter was named Natasha Helena Thorsdóttir. Her first name obviously came from one of Natalia's alias, also naming her one of the godmothers. The Russian woman had been heads over heels happy about their decision.

She still kept up her habits of buying Loki stuff, this time she had gotten into buying men clothing. But even now and then she came back with some feminine garment that she knew would look great on Loki's other shape. Of course there were some baby garments thrown in now and then.

The girls were loved, to various degrees, by the others. Natalia loved them, so did Bruce in his own awkward way. Clint liked them, but was very awkward with them. He didn't know what to do with them and handed them back within the minute he held them. Tony liked them. When they didn't drool, pee, pop, or scream in his home. Steve on the other hand had proved to be a natural nanny, something Tony teased him about. Something Loki appreciated very much from time to time.

All in all, his life had worked out well since his kidnapping.

Loki was drawn from his thoughts when Isabella started to cry in her sleep. So not to wake her sister, he lifted the little red bundle and started to make soft hush sounds.

The little girl slowly settled down in his arms and he held her until she had fallen asleep again.

He looked up when a bulky frame blocked the light coming from the other room, and he smiled.

“Welcome back.”

TBC & Concluded In The Next Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

_~ Chapter 21 ~_

**5 Years Later**

A five year old girl with dark hair ran around the front lawn with her honey-haired sister close behind. Their laughter sang out over the open area. Not far away stood Loki, keeping a watchful eye out on them so they didn't get in any trouble.

Five years and he had not left Midgard. He felt that he didn't have a place in Asgard anymore, despite his place by Thor's side having been established when they exchanged rings. He simply didn't want to return to the dark shadows of a place that had never truly accepted him.

At least not like Midgard accepted him. This place was full of odd people and creatures that didn't fit into the norms of humanity.

A bark came from inside the house and out bounced a Labrador with pale golden pelt and a big happy expression. It bounced past Loki and after the children and joined in in their play. The girl squealed in delight of their favorite dog, they tried to out run it but the dog just ran in front of them, waving its tail high.

Following the dog, but at a much slower pace came Thor out of the house. A house he had bought for his family here on Midgard when Loki made it clear that he would not return to Asgard. This was their sanctuary and Thor made it a priority to be with them, but that didn't change his responsibility to his realm.

He came up behind Loki and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, Loki leaned into his embrace and rested against the strong chest behind him.

“Welcome home.” said Loki, not taking his eyes off the scene of his girls.

Thor kissed Loki's hair. “I'm home.”

Together they drank of the calm moment and the presence of their whole family.

“How is Odin?” Loki asked. Ever since, shortly after everything with Amora, Odin had come out and confessed that Loki wasn't of true Asgard birth. That he belong to the realm of Jotunheim. He might have hoped to calm some of the outrage his people had about Thor marrying his brother and having children together.

It might have calmed the outsiders, but for Loki whose whole world had been being Thor's brother had been taken away from him. While he loved Thor just the same and couldn't even think about leaving him, he still couldn't forgive Odin for lying to him all his life. If only he had known he _was_ different then maybe he wouldn't have to suffer as much.

“Good. Considering.” Thor answered. “He's gone into sleep again. But don't worry. Mother is holding up everything. She's a strong woman.”

“She always was.”

“Sorry I'm late.” Natalia came running through the door. “I got held up during work.” she put down her bag and smiled at the pair that had turned to look at her. “Clint will be here when he finish his assignment so off you go.” she shooed the Gods away before walking toward the girls to keep an eye for them while their parents got some quality time.

 

* * *

 

Loki moaned under Thor as their bodies moved in union. While one of Thor's hands held up one of Loki's legs around his waist, his other cupped his husband's cheek and kissed him deeply. One of Loki's hands held onto Thor's chest while his other jerked himself until they both came.

Thor's back arched, forcing his hips closer to Loki as he cum inside his lover. Loki gasped open mouthed and spilled between them.

They let out content sighs as they came down from their climax and lay down in each others arms. Loki spooned up against Thor's chest while the other took the white cover and wiped their stomachs from Loki's release, before settling down in the bright bedroom.

Laying in silence for several minutes they just accepted each others presence as the gift it was.

Thor still held some regrets on how he treated Loki in the beginning and his actions that caused Loki to flee Asgard, but he didn't regret loving his brother. In his mind they would always be brothers because that's where their strong bond came from. Their innocence relationship as brothers was where it had all started for them. Thor's unrequited love which would lead him to take Loki as his lover. Even if it hadn't been consensual in the beginning it had slowly changed, resulting in their two little girls that _had_ been born from their mutual love. Until Amora, out of jealousy and anger had had Loki raped, making him to flee to Midgard for the safety of their family, forcing Thor to see his errors, follow Loki to seek forgiveness and ultimately uncover Amora's vicious plot.

It made no difference if they tried to figure out how their lives would have been like if Amora hadn't tried to break them apart. That part of their lives would never happen so there was no use in thinking about it.

What mattered was here, right now. Their own little family and their two healthy little girls.

On the nightstand on Thor's side stood a single photo frame with a picture from their Midgardian wedding. It had been a quiet little ceremony with only their closest Midgardian friends. For the day of honor Loki had shifted into his female persona and stood by Thor's side as the mortal unknowingly blessed two Gods in holy matrimony.

Their girls which had been only two years old had been dressed up and held by each of their parents for the photo. To Loki side stood Natalia with Olivia. On Thor's side stood Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Clint had been the one to manage the camera and Steve had gotten the honor of filming the wedding, Tony's words.

What broke their mutual silence was the sound of light running feet before their bedroom door flew open and two girls launched themselves at their parents.

“DADDY.” they shrieked, climbing up to their father to give him hugs “You're home.” they wrapped their arms around Thor, almost choking him. Loki made sure that the cover was pulled up around them before he leaned into the mix himself.

Natalia came running after them but stopped in the door frame. “I'm sorry. They sneaked out on me while we were playing. They realized Thor had returned.”

Thor waved his hand in a dismissing manner. “How have you been, my little angels?” he asked the girls. And they set of in re-telling the last month like it was a big adventure only children could make them seem. They might not look like twins because of their different hair color but they finished and continued each others sentences perfectly.

The door bell went of and they all looked up.

“UNCLE CLINT!” they screamed and took of to open the door for him.

Loki laughed as Natalia sighed, beaten by their energy. She smiled at the pair. “I will leave you now.” and closed the door.

Both Thor and Loki laughed lightly before embracing each other intimately. Their lips touched.

“Do you want to get dressed now or in a few minutes?” Thor's eyebrow went up in a teasing suggestion.

Loki smirked before rolling them so that he lay on top. “How many minutes do you need?”

 

* * *

 

About 15 minutes later they emerged from their bedroom, clean and holding hands. They found the others in the Kitchen with Clint dealing out apple juice to them all. The couple joined them. Thor lifted each girl up to sit on the counter before he wrapped an arm around Loki and held him close.

He really couldn't ask for more.

The End


End file.
